We Broke The Rules
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: Mikoto and Izuna both hate each other. Because of this, Itachi and Sasuke have been raised to be the perfect enemies. The only problem is that the two aren't playing by the rules that their parents set up and the only way to stay together is to figure out who really killed Sasuke's father, Fugaku. But can they without one of them getting killed? ITASASU -MADAIZU- FUGAKUXMIKOTO and
1. Chapter 1

**We Broke The Rules**

**Chapter One:**

It had started raining around midnight.

His heavy black boots sloshed as he walked across the wet concrete. The icy cold stings of the rain fell upon the warm skin of his face, cheeks, and lips. Hot breath came in ragged, and tired. The thoughts of going home were plaguing him again. However, he could not go home. He could not even dream about putting his family in danger, in that way. Not when there were police officers threatening to lock him up under false evidence. He would be damned if he allowed himself to be locked up in prison for someone else's murder!

Twenty years now, and he still could not find anything that would bring him into the innocent light. Everything had been left under him being at the wrong place, at the wrong time. The only one that was found plausible that came to mind in committing such a cold blooded murder.

If it had allowed, he would have allowed himself to be passive, and be investigated. He had not run away from anything, but he was not stupid either. If he had been locked up, he would never be able to be there for his husband, nor their son. They would have locked him up for life just because no one was smart enough to find the real killer. He had no doubt that someone was driving this case for it to fall into their favor and he wanted a fair trial, and fair verdict. He might not have been with his family but he also could not go to jail, especially not when his son had been a one-year-old infant at the time. He yearned every day with the want to see them again, but he could not.

He would not dare risk it.

As the rain rushed even faster, falling like fat drenching bullets, he made his way under the shelter of a tall building. It was still wet, but at least the rain was not hitting him straight on. Scrubbing both his cold hands on the rough material of his worn out jeans, he tried to dry them as best as possible. Swallowing hard, he reached into his pocket and drew out his cell phone. It immediately glowed when he pressed his frozen fingers to the screen, and he did what he usually did when he used his phone.

He logged into the internet, scrolling through headlines of what was happening in the world he had once lived in. His breath caught when he saw a particular image that made his heart clench with so much regret, and loss. But at the same time, pride swelled in his chest. Salty tears soon mixed with the water that was on his face, and he puffed another hot breath.

This was no time to get emotional, really.

But the headlines were clear, and the new buzz electrified the air with new energy. He could already feel it -something was going to change. He chuckled to himself, yes; something was definitely going to change.

**Uchiha Itachi, the heir of the entire Uchiha companies has taken his position as the head boss. How is this going to affect consumptions sales, and the technology of today, with a fresh young mind bringing new ideas? Well, we will just have to find out…And many people, already have their opinion to this change…**

How indeed, things were going to finally change.

Grinning to himself, he readily pocketed his phone and stiffened when he heard the sound of rushing footsteps. Looking to the side, he noted that a finely dressed woman was being chased by a group of three men. He decided to move further back onto the shadows, trying not to get seen, nor having the intention to help her. He could not even if he wanted to.

"Leave me alone!" the woman cried, stumbling on her high heels shoes for one second before she was gaining speed again. There was obvious fear in her voice and in her eyes. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to recall where he had heard that voice before. The steps came in faster, and then a pain filled cry was leaving her lips.

He suddenly remembered who she was.

She was the one that usually liked to scream and got attacked by her coworkers for her meddling, the annoying secretary that just would never shut her mouth and pissed everyone around her because she was such a suck up. The one known for sleeping with her boss and the reason he recognized her scream, because she was always screaming from behind office doors. She was notoriously known as Anko Hatake, the wife of Kakashi Hatake.

She tripped over her own feet, hitting the cold wet ground hard and then she tried to push herself up, but she was caught. "Please, don't!"

"You know too much," The leader of the gang of thugs hissed, and he had a hard time placing that voice. "You should of stayed out of it all, never should have gone around digging," that voice. It was taunting. He knew it, but for some reason he couldn't place that voice. "What rights do you have with trying to clear up Uchiha Madara's name!"

"You're sick!" she cried, tears were running down her face. "Everything you are doing, besides, you hurt me! Sleeping with that whore for a man, how could you! I can't believe how stupid I was in ever trusting you with anything!"

There was a harsh slap. "Don't insult him like that, you slut!"

Anko clenched her hands and resisted holding her aching cheek."Go ahead, kill me" she dared, her eyes sharp and looking up at the three thugs. Baring her teeth she continued to angrily scream, trying to hide her fear "It won't save you. Someone is bound to figure out what you've done! So go ahead, kill me! Come on! Kill me already!"

The man chuckled. "Trying to get me to let you go, huh, Anko," A gun was cocked and pressed to the center of her forehead. Anko stiffened, but then shut her eyes closed. "Well, nothing can save you now,"

"Just do it already!" She snapped.

That was when suddenly her hand shot up, and she knocked his gun out of his hand. The sound of the bullet sounded loudly. The man cursed, and she tried to make a run for it. But she didn't get far as she was slammed down onto the floor. Anko looked desperate now, her skirt riding high on her legs, but you can tell by the fact that she didn't try to cover herself up that she truly feared for her life. A small knife in her hands flashed just as there was lightning streaking across the sky and she stabbed it down on the shoulder of the leader, who had caught her. She kicked, screamed, and try to wound all of them. Especially the leader whom she managed to stab several different times.

"That's enough!" another, deeper voice sounded. This man held Anko down, smashing her face down onto the cold floor. "Kill the damn bitch already."

The other man took her knife and tossed it to the leader.

"Fine, let's get this over with,"

Anko struggled, for all her life was worth. She looked up, with clear fear. "Don't worry, Madara's name will be cleared and then everyone will know that you were the one who really killed Fugaku!" She struggled again. "You won't even see it coming!" she smirked, suddenly her eyes looking confident.

The man scoffed, not believing her.

"You talk too much," and he moved down to slash her throat open. Blood sprayed around them, before trickling down her throat. He had severed her neck completely. The man hidden in the shadows tried to keep from gasping as the knife was thrown beside her unmoving pale hand, and noticed that all of them were wearing black masks across their faces, and gloves on their hands.

Who were they? He thought he knew them.

No…he did know them. But was this the lead he had been waiting for?

"Let's get out of here." The third man said who had been silent before. The leader nodded, and placed both his hands in his pockets. From there, all three disappeared into the night, but the witness was there in shock.

He didn't dare move any closer to the body.

But he knew now, someone was hiding something and Anko had found out whom! He knew she was the wife of Hatake Kakashi, as well as he knew now that someone had killed her. What was Kakashi going to do now? He was a possessive man. Still, it made no sense. Someone had killed Fugaku and blamed him, Uchiha Madara for it, and Anko had found clues as to whom. She had figured out who had done it and she was killed for it. They were framing him for some reason!

Glancing down towards his pocket, he knew there was only one way to find out.

And that was to wait for tomorrow's news.

* * *

Hatake Mikoto stood by the window, looking out into the rain with a longing in her dark beautiful eyes. Tonight was the anniversary of the passing away of her husband, Hatake Fugaku and she wished she wasn't alone to think about it. She really needed a distraction from such depressing thoughts. But this night was just like that night, with the rain, the lightning, and the late hour. It all reminded her back to that night.

Fugaku had called that he was going to be home later than expected. In fact, he said not to expect him until practically the next morning. There was a meeting running, and he had some things to deal with. She was not sure what it was, she just demanded that he hurry and come home as soon as possible. She had been tired, taking care of the house and their son Sasuke had been tiring. Not that she minded much, Sasuke had been a sweet baby that rarely cried unless startled.

However, Fugaku had not returned that night.

The next day, his murder was all over the news, and the police had only one suspect.

Uchiha Izuna's husband, Itachi's father, _Uchiha Madara_ was at the crime scene and the most likely to be the killer. With knowing of their rivalry, and the fact that Madara already looked like a dangerous man, there was no doubt in her mind that Madara had killed Fugaku. On what purpose, you ask, well perhaps on the fact that Fugaku's company had just picked up and was pulling in just a bit more income than Madara's. Or it had been another argument that got out of control. She was not sure, all that the surveillance tape hat had caught Madara on the premises on the time of death just showed him walking in, and then running out.

Clenching her hands, she could not help but to think about her archrival. Uchiha Izuna, the man whom was married to the murderer who had killed her husband. And now to listen to the news, she could not believe them! Wasn't Itachi just twenty-two years old? How can someone so young be allowed to run such a large company.

What was Izuna thinking! Mikoto still felt bitter as she clenched her fist and thought to her own precious son. The day was here, after all. The game was now on, and it was her turn to make her move.

The week after her husband's death, Mikoto and Izuna decided they wanted to play a game. One out of anger for having his husband incriminated, and the other for the anger of said husband having killed her husband and then running away from the truth. The game and the rules were simple. Their sons were never to meet, not until they had taken over their respective companies. Second, their sons would take down the others company, and only one would be the victor.

Walking away from the window, with hardened eyes, Mikoto walked towards her desk. She turned her laptop around and readily ran her fingers over the pad, making it light up. She typed in her password and then allowed the computer to load up her settings. Once that was done, she clicked on the documents files and opened her main folder, brining out a sheet of paper. A paper that was filled with letters arranged in proper sentences, titled, rules. There were at least three pages full of do's and don'ts that she had pressed on Sasuke since he was three years old.

Like Izuna, Mikoto had kept her son out of the public's eyes and Izuna had kept Itachi much the same. In fact, Mikoto and no one else in the world had ever known what Itachi looked like until today. The boy was handsome, that much was for sure. Most of his looks seemed to come from his birth giver, father-in other words Izuna. There was a little bit of his sire in there as well, but Mikoto could not stand to think of that man.

Not when the thought about what he had done, twenty years ago came to mind.

Therefore, the rules had been made. Basic rules from the fact that they did not share same company interest to more complicated ones imposed on their sons socializing. This usually had led to the normal rivalry that their husbands had once kept to make sure that they grabbed up companies and led them out of the other's reach. Bottom line was, and this was probably the only thing that they agreed on, was that their sons were both to follow these same exact rules that Mikoto and Izuna had come up with together.

She looked over the rules document, making sure all twenty-six rules were written to perfection, before saving, closing, and then opening her browser, to email it to her son, Hatake Sasuke. They were rules she kept updated for Sasuke to easily follow, and they were similar to rules that Itachi also had to follow. Rules on how to eat, dress, and act in public, but those were standard rules, above all those rules there were two that she pressed harshly on Sasuke.

_There was no dating anyone from the outside circle of the company heirs. Due to circumstances that dating anyone else could lead to immediate danger, usually a life and death situation. This could also bring unwanted pregnancy to the families. This rule could be exempt if the member wished to be dated, or socialized with was not of the circle, but at least someone that was known as a common close friend, approved by mother, of course. _

And

_There is no dating or making friends from anyone that came from the Uchiha family. Under no circumstances is there a reason to come near an Uchiha, to chat, or even glare at. They are the enemies, and shall remain as such. No contact whatsoever is allowed with an Uchiha. _

Two very simple rules that she would be happy in no matter how much of a slob Sasuke decided to be, or how rude he was to others. As long as he followed those two rules, she would be pleased. Along with the rules, she also decided to add a small note that she was going to go visit him in a few days. She had some things to discuss with him.

The lightning outside sounded loudly, and she glanced out the window with a sad look on her face as she watched the icy drops of water drop down to the earth. It was almost as if the night was crying, and she could not sleep. She could not sleep, knowing that her husband was still gone, and that murderer's son was now going to be running the Uchiha companies.

What was the world coming to?

* * *

Hey there! Trying out a new Idea and plot as well as hoping that it takes. Hope you all will give it a shot. I'll do my best to make this entertaining as possible. I blame this on me watching case closed way too much now


	2. Chapter 2

**We Broke The Rules**

**Chapter Two:**

"Did you hear the news?"

Uzumaki Naruto watched his best friend Hatake Sasuke; a young raven haired man, as he walked over to the door and opened it. Outside was a man dressed in a brown suit and was holding a brown box in his hands. The package was handed over to Sasuke after his name was asked and then he was given something to sign on receiving the package before the older man bid Sasuke a good day and left. Naruto watched as Sasuke closed the door and turned to him with a raised eyebrow in regards to a response to his earlier question, "what news would that be, Naruto?"

Naruto frowned and said, "Well, apart from the ones on the _Uchiha heir_ taking office yesterday, I was wondering if you have heard of your aunt Anko's death. It came out in the early morning news; I know you wake up early and all. I thought you might have seen it."

Sasuke stiffened and he placed the box he had just received down. "What?" he had not heard of such things. In fact, the only thing he had received from his mother earlier that day was a message with the update on the rules he had to live by and that she was coming over to visit him soon. He had no doubt that she had wanted to come out here to visit his father's grave before coming to see him. It was a common occurrence that he was used to but Anko's death was new. "Where did you hear that?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes worried about Sasuke, "It was on the news teme! Earlier today around six in the morning, mom and dad were talking about it. They said that Anko was dead. I heard dad talking with your mom on the phone about it as well, it seemed like they were trying to take it out of the news circulation and keep it quiet,"

"The news," Sasuke inquired with slight disbelief, "But she was my aunt, mom, or even Uncle Kakashi would have said something to me already. They had to have, but they haven't said anything!" he walked over to his table and sat down in the chair beside Naruto. The blond shrugged. "She is my uncle's wife after all."

"Well, that was what mom and dad said,"

Sasuke scowled and reached into his pockets to pull out his cell phone. Naruto was about to ask him what he was doing, when Sasuke's hand shot up and covered his lips. Sasuke dialed his call and then pressed the phone to his ear. He waited for his uncle to pick up but no one answered the phone. Hanging up, he called his mother and on the second ring, he got an answer. "Hello, mom," His mom on the other side gushed and cooed at him for calling. Something she had taken to doing ever since he moved out of the Hatake Mansion. "Mom, has something happened to Aunt Anko," And then his mom became somber, before telling him that she would explain everything when she came to visit him.

Then the line went dead.

Sasuke cursed, and slammed his cell phone down, nearly breaking it. For a moment, he stared at his cell phone with slight panic that he had crushed it. He really didn't need it to be replaced so soon. Oh but could that thing be replaced in a second without him even having to ask. Sasuke sighed and shook his head slightly. Removing his hand away from Naruto's face, he turned to his friend. "They are all hiding things from me again! I hate it when they do that," he bitterly said.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, but the news came sudden, and then dad was pulling strings so it would be covered up and not shown to the public's eye anymore. In fact, the funeral is going to be kept silent with little to no people showing up. I don't know all that happened; only that her body was found, and I thought I would tell you."

Great, Minato was pulling strings again. His mother was going to ignore him. And his uncle Kakashi, like always, would avoid his calls. What was going on back in the Hatake Mansion? Sasuke wasn't sure, and a part of him didn't care since he had finally escaped from that place. But another, a bigger part of himself felt like it was his property and it was his place where people were keeping things from him and encroaching with so much freedom that he wanted to place a stop to it. He was the Hatake heir after all! He had every right to know what was going on at home despite having moved out!

He would also admit that he had never been fond of Anko, given, he didn't even like his uncle much but what he did know of the woman was that no one knew who her family was or where she came from. She was almost like someone who came out of nowhere, and in a way, she related to Sasuke. She had admitted to him that she was tired of living under rules and her father's overpowering shadow that she had wanted and did run away. Much like Sasuke wanted to escape his mother's insane rules. Right now though, everyone was keeping what had happened away from him, and Sasuke despised that.

Where they even going to allow him to go to her funeral?

"Ne, Teme, let's get out of here," Naruto said, looking bored. Death was never something that fazed Naruto as he much more preferred to live life. "Sakura-chan promised to pay for us if we went clubbing with her." A sudden blush on Naruto's face also told Sasuke that there was a lot more than clubbing that the blond had in his mind.

"And don't tell me, Kyuubi is going to be there as well," Sasuke guessed, making Naruto's face go completely red from embarrassment.

"Well…yah, but," he stuttered several times, and then started to scream, "Shut up Teme! He's my boyfriend. I'm allowed to think of him in any matter that I want, and be happy to see him. So don't make fun of me"

Sasuke stood up, "Yeah, yeah, and you haven't seen him in like two days or something so you're dying to be with him," Sasuke mocked, "You're practically with him all the time, I don't get how you can suddenly _miss_ him as if you were about to die," Naruto scowled at Sasuke, disdainfully glaring at his raven haired friend.

"That's because you've never been in love," Naruto huffed, "Wait no, you've never even had a boyfriend! Ha! So what would you know?"

It was the same argument all the time. Although this time Sasuke stiffened as Naruto mentioned that he had never been in love, and never been with anyone. Somehow, that had insulted him this time. "Shut up Dobe," he hissed, eyes narrowed with anger. This caught Naruto off guard as he had expected Sasuke to say the usual, and that's how it's always going to stay, response. After all, Sasuke's regular ply was that he was never going to date anyone.

"Something is different about you, Teme," Naruto suddenly said, changing the topic, and giving Sasuke a suspicious look. "Ever since you returned from your vacations to Cincinnati and that was about four months ago…"

"What?" Sasuke asked, giving Naruto attitude.

"Something," Naruto persisted, "Something is…just different. It's been bugging me," The blond haired man didn't know what else to say.

"I think you need to go to a doctor and get your head checked Dobe, I'm still the same," Sasuke grabbed the box that he had received and took it to his bedroom. He decided he was going to look at it later, when he didn't have such a huge distraction like Naruto there. He was also not going to get away from going to the club tonight so he might as well get changed.

After placing the box in a corner, he headed for his closet so he could get some of his clothes and walked into the attached bathroom.

"Come on, hurry up in getting dressed Teme, so we can go already," Naruto loudly called, sinking himself in the chair he was sitting on.

"Calm down Naruto, the freaking Club isn't going anywhere," Sasuke snapped right back. He closed the door to the bathroom and showered before getting dressed. As soon as he was finished with everything he stepped out and glanced at his cell phone. There was a new text message flashing on the screen, which made him frown. Reaching for his phone, he sunk back into his bed and opened his phone to look at the text message.

A small reluctant pout had taken over his face at this point. He lightly blushed though as he read the message and responded to it before turning off his phone and thought about leaving it in his room. Placing his hand on his chest, he felt the small hard bump of what he was hiding. Something he had not told anyone about and he feared even mentioning it to anyone. Something he considered to be a huge mistake, despite how happy he was with that mistake. It had been his decision and even though he felt that it was exactly what he wanted in life, he was still scared. Sasuke hated that feeling and the fact that it only happened when…

Angrily sighing, he shoved his cell phone into the front pockets of his jeans, combed his hair, and he headed out of his room to find Naruto going bored out of his mind. "Finally," The blond groaned and Sasuke shook his head at him.

The two then left.

* * *

The night club was bumping and there was loud music all around them.

"Did I not tell you that this is what we needed? A get away!" Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke to the dance floor. Sasuke crossed his arms and glared, unwilling to dance with Naruto.

"You're avoiding Kyuubi, why?"

Naruto sadly dropped his face, and looked back to where Kyuubi was talking with their other friends. Sakura was already drunk and she was practically all over Sai, making high pitch squeals, and erupting little giggling fits. Sai was lightly blushing from all her actions, but at the same time seemed to be enjoying her friskiness. Ino was being annoying to poor Shikamaru, pulling on his ears and demanding things from him. Sasuke and Naruto had a bet on how long it would take Shikamaru to dump her. "Well, he said…._those words_," Naruto whispered the last part and Sasuke barely even caught what he said.

"What words?"

"You know," Naruto narrowed his eyes, "The dreaded _'we need to talk' _words,"

"So, he needs to talk to you, big deal." Sasuke said, and was about to turn back thinking that Naruto was stupid and being paranoid on top of it, but the blond caught his wrist and pulled him back. Sasuke harshly glared at Naruto's wide pleading blue eyes.

"Damn you Teme! He might be thinking about breaking up with me!" the blond hissed, "I don't want him to; I don't think I can live without him!"

Sasuke seethed, "Come on Dobe, this is _the Kyuubi_ who has been dating you for two years now. The man that knows how _disgusting _you are and accepts it, and find it adorable, on top of that, the first ten months of your dating were even kept a secret as the two of you snuck around hiding from _no one_. And then the way you two can barely even keep your hands to yourselves, yeah, he's going to break up with you," Fuck, if Sasuke knew how he could get someone to break up with another person, he would know how to end his own problems. Unfortunately there was no end.

"He could have gotten tired of me."

"Nope," Sasuke said, looking to the side, "Not possible,"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "what makes you think you are such an expert at this,"

"Nothing," Sasuke shrug, "But you are annoying as hell, why now, when he could have done it the first week of being with you,"

"Oh shut up Teme, you are the worst!" Naruto huffed, "You've never had a broken heart!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto, an amused look on his face as he moved to cup the blonde's round face, "Oh Naruto, only you could ever turn so paranoid that the thought of talking to the object that you like to fuck with means that he's going to leave you," Sasuke pulled at Naruto's cheeks making the blond blush brightly and snarl at him. "Man up and make him submit to you!"

"Teme, that hurts so much!"

"This is nothing; you are such a wimp,"

Naruto pouted, "This is the reason why no one likes you, and you know Teme! You are never going to get anyone to date you with you being such a freaking smart ass,"

Sasuke devilishly grinned. "Whoever said I was looking for someone to date, dobe? I don't need to look for anyone,"

Naruto looked at the raven suspiciously, "What did you do? It has to have been illegal, oh god, don't tell me you killed someone!"

Sasuke let go of the blond with a scoff. "Goodbye Naruto,"

"Wait! Don't leave yet," The blond begged. Sasuke gave him a look.

"Man up and talk to him, now I really do have to go." Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair and smiled at him. "You're going to be fine, trust me," and with that, he turned and left. Naruto wanted to follow after Sasuke and drag him back, but he didn't. He instead turned and went to face Kyuubi.

In turning, Naruto missed a very intriguing sight that could be viewed by the double opened doors of the club.

One where a limousine stopped right in front of Sasuke and the young raven haired man walked over to it and got in. After all, Naruto had been the one to give Sasuke a ride to get there. No one else would have been able to take him home but Naruto, in that sense.

* * *

Later that night, Kyuubi drove Naruto home, seeing as the blond was too distraught to drive himself home. Kyuubi planned on having Naruto's car be brought here by the morning, but for now, he needed to know what was wrong with his distraught boyfriend. "Naruto, are you sure you are alright? I could come in,"

"No, no, I'm okay," the blond opened the door to his house, and turned to Kyuubi with a smile, "Perfectly fine,"

"Naruto look," Kyuubi started, "about what I needed to talk to you about,"

"Don't" Naruto suddenly said, tears in his eyes. Kyuubi was confused by the sudden turn of events. "Don't say that you are going to leave me, don't dump me. Please, I love you so much. Whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry; I'll make it right,"

Even more confused than before, Kyuubi chuckled and pulled his crying boyfriend to him, kissing both his flushed cheeks. "What makes you think that I am ever going to leave you Naruto?" The blond shrugged, shaking with fear. Kyuubi sighed, and pressed his forehead to Naruto's. "I should have been clearer with you, I love you so much Naruto. All I've been wanting to ask you, is if you would marry me,"

"Oh," Naruto said, feeling a rush of relief. Kyuubi kissed his cheek again, and then felt Naruto's body stiffened.

"What's wrong…."

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" Naruto looked up, with shinning blue eyes. There was pure disbelief and unfounded joy there.

"I did," Kyuubi smirked at how slow Naruto was being, "So what do you say, lovely, will you marry me?" he asked. Naruto jumped, joyfully wrapping both his arms around Kyuubi's neck. The mere happiness was making Naruto's heart dance and his blond sing.

"YES! BELIEVE IT YES!" he cried, bouncing up and down. Kyuubi grinned, and pulled the blond slightly away so he was able to kiss him. Naruto eagerly kissed back. When they pulled away, Naruto's eyes locked with a silver ring with a diamond at the center. Kyuubi gently took his hand and placed the ring on his ring finger. Naruto grinned at it, and then gave Kyuubi a seductive look. "Why don't we go inside?" he suggested, tilting his head towards the open door.

Kyuubi returned Naruto's grin, and mischievously nodded his head in agreement. "That sounds like a good idea," Naruto brightly blushed as he dashed inside, and Kyuubi followed after him, closing and locking the front door behind him. Once inside, Kyuubi noticed that Naruto had already been shedding his clothes as he had rushed to the bedroom, and smirked as he started to peel off his own clothes, starting off with his white button up shirt, and kicking off his dress shoes as he followed Naruto's mess of clothes to the bedroom.

He was going to have fun with his love tonight.

When Kyuubi reached the bedroom, all he was wearing was his boxers. As expected he found Naruto on the bed, hiding under the covers with only his head peeking out and a hot blush on his cheeks. "Why are you hiding, Naru." He purred as he headed towards the bed and pulled the covers away from Naruto. Naruto gasped, and pushed back on the bed, lying on his back. There was a shy embarrassed look on his face, but at the same time, his eyes shined with trust, love and lust. If there was any doubt about his arousal, Naruto's proud member oozing precum was enough to go by.

"Kyuubi, don't stare," he gushed, huffing his cheeks in a cute pout. Kyuubi smirked and leaned in to capture Naruto's lips with his own. He loved it how Naruto would always get so shy when it came down to the matters of hot sticky sex. But when he kissed Naruto, he got the responses that he wanted, and needed. Those were the responses he relied on when it came to knowing how far he should move with Naruto, and how fast. When it came to sex Naruto could be easily be put off if he felt uncomfortable with it or something Kyuubi did scared him.

Right now, Naruto's hands were digging themselves into his hair, pulling him closer, and the fact that his blond was erect only showed how enthusiastic he was about this. Reaching his hand in between their bodies, he readily stroked the hard length, driving pleasure to Naruto. He bucked his hips into his hand and Kyuubi pulled out of the kiss. "I'm going to prepare you," he gently said, in his own fair warning to always make sure that Naruto was all right.

Naruto was never one to take much pain, and he always warned him and worked with him to make sure there was as little as possible. The first finger now just felt odd to Naruto, and even the second finger, although the stretch felt familiar to him. "Kyuubi, I'm not that delicate. This isn't our first time, please, give me more." The blond bucked his hips and Kyuubi hesitated.

"Naru, this will hurt if I rush it."

"Please," the boy moaned. Kyuubi rushed it and pressed the third finger into Naruto's willing body. He was surprised by how greedily Naruto's body seemed to accept his finger. Naruto was eager tonight. Stretching him as much as possible, he removed his fingers and gently pushed gently himself into Naruto. The blond moaned, arching his back even more, and allowed his body to relax as he took in all of his new fiancée's length. "Kyuubi, please give it to me!"

Groaning in pure approval, Kyuubi pulled out again and drove himself inside of his boyfriend, readily driving both of them over the edge to their climax. His mouth kissed down Naruto's neck, and his hands tightened around Naruto's own as he moved in and out of the smaller body under him. Naruto himself was not idle as he pushed into him, eagerly taking everything that Kyuubi gave him.

Just as the two were reaching their braking point, they turned their heads into a kiss. Both cried out in each other's mouth as they came hard. Kyuubi slowly pulled out of Naruto, barely registering that they had not worn a condom in their coupling, but was sure that soon enough they would be making love once again.

All he had to do now was gently coax Naruto into it with a lot more foreplay.

* * *

"Kakashi," Mikoto looked at the man she still considered to be her brother in law, despite her husband's death. After all, he was still Sasuke's uncle and about the only family that still had any ties to whom Fugaku had been. Kakashi had done well in being like a father figure for Sasuke, but even she was not stupid to believe that he actually was anyone special to Sasuke. She knew Sasuke had always wanted his own father, and for that he never accepted anyone taking his place. Something she found slightly amusing in her child, since it reminded her of herself. Kakashi who had been working on some important paperwork looked up.

"Mikoto, what could I do for you," he asked.

Mikoto sighed and walked further into his office, taking a seat. "Just making sure that you are alright, after all, I am going to be leaving to talk to Sasuke in a few days. Anko's death must be something hard on you right now though," She looked concerned with him and Kakashi sadly looked down as he sighed. Kakashi seemed to be working a lot more now since Anko's death was announced that morning. Mikoto had decided they were going to have a proper funeral and had started to arrange for it.

"It's hard to believe that she was killed. I don't even know why," he clenched his fists, "If I ever find out who killed her, I'll personally kill them myself!" he growled. His wife had not deserved death!

"Do you think it could have been," Mikoto made a face, "Orochimaru?"

Kakashi shivered, "I thought about it, she was involved with him after all. Then again I was not sure who else she could have been involved with,"

Mikoto sighed again, "Well, someone killed her. Hopefully we are lucky to find out whom. Oh, and I was meaning to mention to you about the issue with the Uchiha corporation. You've heard the news, right?"

"Huh." Kakashi looked confused.

"Uchiha Itachi has taken over the Uchiha companies already. I'm going to talk to Sasuke about taking his position here when I go see him." Mikoto smiled, "It's about time he also did something useful, don't you think? He's been avoiding this so much though. He is also younger than Itachi and might not want to," she shrugged.

Kakashi stiffened for a while, before he nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, let's just hope he doesn't react all snappy with you like he did last time."

"I really doubt he will, Sasuke can be mature when he wants to. I've given him too much leeway now." She stood up, and moved to head out of the room. "If you want to talk about anything else just let me know," and with that she left. She softly closed the door behind her, and walked away.

Kakashi looked down at his hands where they had crushed one of the reports he was supposed to look at and then sighed. His hand slowly released the crushed piece of paper, and he looked over it as he straightened it out on his desk. The paper was a contract that was about to expire on him if he didn't create a new one to replace it and keep the small business in his route of business.

Sighing, he turned to his computer and started to work on the new information that he was going to need. Still, something was still bothering him.

* * *

Second chapter! :)

Thanks to those who reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

**We Broke The Rules**

**Chapter Three:**

"I'm getting married!" Naruto happily and loudly announced, flashing his engagement ring to his friends.

Sakura and Ino both spat out their drinks and Sasuke glared at them for being so crude. Sai on the other hand smiled brightly at Naruto's good news. "No way!" both girls cried, quickly reaching for Naruto's hand to get a good look at the ring. Both quickly devising that the ring on Naruto's finger was pure, expensive gold and real diamond glimmering insure mock that it was not them that had been proposed to with the piece of jewelry.

"Congratulations Naruto," Sai happily said, not missing a beat.

"And you were scared," Sasuke taunted. Naruto angrily pouted at him.

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke glared. He hated being told to shut up, and he hated it that Naruto constantly told him to do it. It was starting to get old! "I only call it as it is, dobe," he snapped right back.

"Yeah, but you don't have to go around telling everyone that I was being paranoid!" Naruto snapped right back. "I hate it when you do that!"

"What do you have to complain about? Everyone knows that you are paranoid!" Sasuke defended. This made Naruto snap both his hands on top of the table, as he harshly glared at Sasuke.

"Don't rub it in my face!"

"True, maybe I'll just snap your neck," Sasuke retorted in return, and glared at Naruto.

In their sudden anger, both stood up ready to fight each other until one of them died at the others hands. Sasuke and Naruto were notorious for always getting into heated fights that usually ended up injuring not only them but the property and people around them. At first Sakura and Ino both had tried to throw in the theory that the two fought because there was some sexual tension between them. That theory was quickly proven wrong when they had shoved Naruto into Sasuke and caused the 'accidental kiss' that nearly lead to Naruto's death. Sasuke had not been forgiving about the simple kiss, and when he found out that it wasn't Naruto's fault very nearly attacked Sakura and Ino. Instead Sasuke gave them all the cold shoulder for a while. Eventually, they had gotten over it but Sakura and Ino decided they were done trying to set up the two of them together.

Sasuke and Naruto just had this thing about them that they couldn't always get along, and it was bad. It was an almost hate for the other. It seemed unnatural, but it seemed like it made perfect sense to the blond and the raven. They were natural enemies with enough decency still to somehow be best friends. Therefore their friends always tried to avoid letting them get into a scuffle. If they did, they were sure they were going to kill each other.

"Alright, break it off already," Sakura said, standing up and bonking Naruto on top of his head, like she always did. This caused poor Naruto to cry out and look at Sakura with a sulky pout, while glaring at her for her favoritism of Sasuke. For Sasuke all she did was glare at him but the fact that Naruto was no longer fighting with him was enough to stop him. "I hate it when the two of you get to fighting, now sit down," she huffed, placing both her hands on her hips. Naruto sat down, glaring at Sakura and Sasuke sat down, glaring at her as well. If Sakura weren't a girl, Sasuke was sure he would have punched the daylights out of her. Or simply just snap her head out of her neck.

"Well, now that Sakura has gotten everything under control again, have any of you heard the news?" Ino asked, ready to gossip her little heart out.

"What news?" Sai asked, looking at her confused, as well as saying anything that would take the others minds about fighting. Sakura did the same. Naruto looked interested and Sasuke already had a feeling about what this was going to be about. He wasn't exactly pleased with it, but he knew they were about to piss him off even further.

Ino rolled her eyes and looked at them as if they were foolish. "The news about the Uchiha heir, duh, did you guys not see the images on the news that they took of him as he was walking into office with his dad?" She made a gushing sound, placing both her hands over her chest in a fan girlish way. "I had to admit that he is mighty handsome, but I still hate him,"

"Oh yeah, ogle over the damn enemy," Sakura scoffed, giving Ino a patronizing look, "That's self demeaning Ino, and don't even admit that he's handsome, that's what evil always wants you to believe. His true nature is of pure evil like his father! An Uchiha's loveliness is nothing but a death trap! Have you learned nothing from your lectures?"

"Yeah, did you forget, his father killed Sasuke's father with no real motive to do so," Naruto was defensive about the topic as well, his blue eyes burning with passionate anger. After he said that though, everyone turned their eyes towards Sasuke, looking at him with sheepish looks.

"Sorry, we shouldn't have brought that up. I know how much you hate that you never had your father around, and I do not think any of us could forgive Uchiha Itachi for what his father did. In fact, no Uchiha should be forgiven!" Sakura passionately said, giving Sasuke a sympathetic look.

"Drop it Sakura" Sasuke said, but was instantly ignored as Ino started to talk over him.

"Where is Uchiha Itachi's father anyway? They keep saying that he's dead, but there are rumors that he is still being searched for, because he might be alive." Ino made a motion with her hand, as if almost dismissing the rumor because she didn't believe it, "I personally think that he is dead, and I hope he is. That Uchiha heir should never get to meet his father, just like Sasuke never met his, it would only serve the right justice to it" she angrily nodded her head.

Sasuke glared at her. "But-"

"Heh, even if he is alive, knowing how slow the police can be with searches they are never going to find him!" Sai stated. "It would be futile; they haven't even brought the case of Sasuke's father's death to a close either. The police these days are really dimwitted."

"Will you guys…"

"I agree with you on that," Sakura loudly added, slamming her hand on the table, nearly breaking it, startling her friends as even though they knew her insane strength they were always surprised by it. She then turned to Sasuke again, with a sympathetic look on her face, "You must really hate him, huh Sasuke" her tone was babying.

Sasuke quickly hid any emotion that would show on his face, which was mostly anger towards them.

"Come on Sasuke's a grown man, he can take it," Sai deadpanned. "It isn't like its new news that his father was killed by the Uchiha Patriarch," Ino and Sakura turned angry looks on Sai. Even Naruto got into the argument.

Sasuke on the other hand sighed as he watched them argue about how they were making him feel bad. What could he do to stop them from arguing about the Uchiha heir? It wasn't like he even hated Uchiha Itachi. In fact he didn't even feel like wasting his time hating Uchiha Itachi. That was a problem Sasuke had always had with him. He didn't care about other people and he sure as hell never felt like wasting his time hating someone he didn't have a good reason to hate. Sure, there was the speculation that Uchiha Itachi's father had killed his, but Sasuke wasn't so sure considering everything that he knew and heard.

"I…" Sasuke attempted once more to get his friends to listen to him, but they didn't.

"I would hate him as well!" Naruto snapped. "Those Uchiha think that they are all that, with their perfect manners and the way they think their name carries a lot of power! Who really needs to apologize to Sasuke is that fucking Uchiha Itachi and his dad, Uchiha Izuna! We can show them that their name carries no power at all!"

Sasuke frowned, "Technically it does," but he was ignored again.

"I know! They're not even that great," Sakura continued with the rant, "They like to fool people with _illusions_, and their sweet promises and everything like that. I've heard that they know how to get anyone on their side by the methods of mere persuasion" she then made a motion with her hand, "Personally I think it's all under the table sexual pro quo. You scratch my back; I'll scratch yours kind of screw up that they are doing,"

"Tell me about it, someone once said that it was in their _eyes_ to do that," Naruto ranted off. Ino nodded her head. "How much more sexual can that get?"

"Uh-huh, I heard that rumor as well."

Sasuke sighed, and gave up trying to make sense of their rant. He knew his own facts and would not allow them to place any fake notions into what he did know. The only problem now was that Uchiha Itachi had taken his position as the heir, and he was the youngest of the Uchiha to take hold of the great Uchiha Company, AkatsukiGV CO. The company itself was artistic and it represented a lot of companies who took in their services for originally designed things, as well as logos, and commercials to sell what they had to offer. The Uchiha Company was good at what it did. Managing people, architecture, and different careers, training, and was high on the new entertainment of the world. Video games, the latest technology and software of the Uchiha brand, also known as the Red Moon, as well as sponsoring singers, and shop owners.

It was a legitimate profitable company, but it was not what had his friends dogging the Uchiha heir for and it was not what really mattered to Sasuke. He was just taught to know his enemy.

Knowing his enemy would promise a much easier time in bringing him down. Knowing what his competition was also meant he was going to have to come up with a way on his own to tear down that company. But he didn't care about that! He knew his mother would care that Uchiha Itachi had taken his position, but Sasuke could care less about that. It wasn't his main priority at the moment.

What he did worry about was that Uchiha Itachi was the son of the last man to run it, the famously known Uchiha Madara. A man many where saying was dead and others claimed that he was in hiding. Sasuke didn't know, and he wouldn't really care, if he also didn't know that because of that man his father had been killed and nothing was done about it. The one convicted for the attack had been Madara, but nothing too incriminating to send him to jail had ever been fully found. Still, with the surveillance tape placing Madara at the murder scene it would seem that it was still enough justification to lock him up until further evidence was found. Judging by the fact that nothing else would have been found, Madara would have faced a long jailed sentence.

This made Sasuke question everything that he was being thought as well as the rules he had to follow under his mother's command. Money sure could pull a lot of string, but had Uchiha Madara really killed his father…what had happened so long ago, that night?

Everything was just assumptions.

As far as Sasuke knew about the case, it was almost too easy to blame his father's number one rival for the murder. The matter reminded him of himself and Naruto. Killing your rival so easily wouldn't be much fun as it was to torture them. That of course, only made sense to him.

From infancy until now he had always been taught and encouraged by his mother and uncle to hate _all _Uchiha. It was in all the rules that his mother kept updating and sending to him every year. Sasuke didn't know much, but at the same time he refused to be like his friends and blindly just follow what his mother or any other adult around him had to say. That was just Sasuke's way, and he'd always been a rebellious child that got his hands smacked more than once for being mischievous. Yet, the number one goal that they had set for him as the Hatake heir was to overthrow the Uchiha Company with his own name. TakaCT CO. was already a company that did well on its own. It manufactured computer items that could be added and were always expensively sold separately.

They also sold their own brand of computers, and even went in to design personalized computers for companies. In the end those same computers were only able to be fixed up by his their own company, who also ran a chain of small businesses. It was like a vicious cycle scheme, with technology evolving practically every day, a technology apart from the Uchihas. Their software was more advance in the department of capturing media, filming, editing, animation, and brand new applications on other technology that was meant for the digital filming scene. Sasuke's own mother had taken it in her to teach him everything he needed to know to make things always work on his favor. Just the way that thing usually did. There was no problem in Sasuke running his own company he just refused to for one fact alone.

Sasuke had eventually found out why such rivalry was there between the Uchiha and Hatake, still. It turned out that Uchiha Izuna, Madara's husband and Itachi's birth giver, was now in charge of things, taking care of everything for his son before he could step up. What was shocking was that Izuna and his mother Mikoto had at one time been best friends, ,ever since they met in third grade.

This just complicated his situation a lot more.

It was said that his mother had really loved his father, with all her heart. It had devastated her, and nearly killed her to learn that Fugaku was now dead. She had cried, and even violently ripped things apart. Sasuke had been too young to even remember how his mother had broken down. But he had heard stories. It was almost fascinating to hear them. It proved that his mother had other feelings other than trying to get revenge. Other than trying to teach him revenge, hate, and all those other crazy ideas of her to take over the company, his mother actually had a heart. She could be loving. Something Sasuke didn't see much in his mother. His mother had rarely been loving to him, but she had her moments.

What she had mostly been was strict, demanding, and controlling.

It made him recent her. It made him want to break away from her control. Whether she noticed it or not, Sasuke wasn't the type that liked to be controlled and told what to do. He liked to do things his way, and solve problems on his own. He was the one that wanted to control his own life and dictate everything that he did. His own mistakes, his own faults-and that's what Sasuke had gotten himself into in the end.

A huge ass mess, and one that he had to fix before his mother-or anyone for that matter found out. After all, Sasuke never made any mistakes in his life. Sasuke always was a child who knew what he wanted, when he wanted it, knew how he wanted it, and how to get it. There were no doubts that when Sasuke did something he did it for a reason.

But this actually went beyond reason, it broke all the rules that he had ever known as a child and for once that scared Sasuke.

"Well, I think that Itachi being as young as he is, he will be the one to break his own company," Naruto suddenly said, catching Sasuke's attention, "I mean, I know we're not much older, and my father would want me to be an intern first so I can learn all that I need to so I can take over the company. I have never even heard of Itachi ever interning or learning much about his company," Naruto shrugged. It would make sense, since originally Uchiha Itachi would be part of the heir circle. Since Fugaku's death Uchiha Itachi had been excluded.

"Your dad keeps track with that Uchiha Company huh," Sai remarked.

"Not really, I just think that they wish he would join their side," Naruto scoffed, "As if," Then he smiled, "But I am going to talk with my father tomorrow and ask him if we can intern. Interviews are going to be in about a week or so from now, and you are all welcomed of course."

Sasuke was about to tell them something when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached for it and pulled it out just as Sakura and Ino started to tell Naruto how that was such a great idea and to count them in. Sasuke nearly blushed when he looked at the message he had received, but he startled everyone as he suddenly stood up. "I have to go now," he pulled his backpack on and started to walk away, as he responded to the message.

"Where are you going?" Naruto called out, surprised that Sasuke was already leaving. He wanted his best friend around. He had great news of his engagement and they had yet to celebrate them!

"Somewhere," Sasuke muttered more to himself than anyone. He didn't even look back once as he headed outside.

"He's acting strange," Ino said, narrowing her sky blue eyes. This caused everyone to look at her and wonder if she knew something. Ino rolled her eyes, "Don't look at me, I don't have a clue as to why he's acting strange, I was just making an observation,"

"A pretty good one at that, it seems like you do know what is going on with Sasuke," Sakura mocked, narrowing her eyes at the blond haired woman.

"Eh" Ino stuck out her tongue at her.

* * *

"How are you feeling Kakashi?" Mikoto asked as soon as she saw her brother in law walk out of his office. She was standing in the lobby surrounded by a maple finish coffin, and what looked to be an indoor garden of roses. Kakashi looked around him, nearly surprised, and she just went back to checking off her to do list.

"What is all this," he asked in an astonished tone. When he came in to work this morning nothing was here, and it was only the afternoon now. Mikoto couldn't have had all of this done in just a few hours! She was an incredible woman if she had.

"Preparations for the funeral," she readily answered. Mikoto walked around, and seemed to be doing more than one thing at once. Kakashi couldn't help but stare at her in awe. If there was one thing about Mikoto that was impressive, it was the way her mind worked, as well as how she could multi task as if it was second nature. A quality that he had seen in his dear nephew as well, but it seemed that his nephew also possessed Fugaku's temper. It was almost as if the boy was a perfect blend and balance of the two, making him a fiery ball of burning passion.

Fugaku and Mikoto were always great together. Now it just was like a part of Mikoto was missing, even if the woman could carry herself around and not need anyone to help. She had raised her son, and she had worked hard in maintaining things functioning around the Hatake mansion. It was just the womanly touch that was always needed. But Kakashi had noticed that Mikoto's full focus was always on her son. Because of him she was still here, living, and she was not about to leave her son alone anytime soon. "You are an incredible woman Mikoto, thank you for doing this, even though you didn't have to," he sincerely said.

"Not at all," Mikoto absently responded before turning around to face him, "It will delay me from going to go see my little Sasuke, but I think for now I will give him time to prepare for my visit. I don't want to seem controlling or demanding to him again, you know," she shrugged.

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded his head. He had remembered the argument that Mikoto and Sasuke had had before the boy moved away. As mother and son they were close in a way, but it always seemed like Sasuke was trying to pull away from everything. The poor boy claimed that he felt trapped. Not that Kakashi would blame him; Sasuke's life was practically already dictated for him. With Sasuke being the way he was, he was going to find a way to do things his own way. "When is the funeral taking place?" he asked.

Mikoto smiled at him, "Tomorrow, early morning." And then she turned and left him there alone to go answer the door. Kakashi sighed as he looked at the roses and then noticed a small picture of his wife, smiling. She looked happy there. Her hair was tightly wrapped around her head, she was short, and her stand was cutely boyish. Something that he had always noticed since he had first met her twenty five years ago, and had asked her to marry him. Right now, the fact that he had not been able to do anything for the funeral made him feel a little useless. Anko was his wife after all. Kakashi could have laughed after that thought. His wife and he didn't even know her that well. No one did. She was always hiding something, always a mystery shrouded in darkness that was her own secrets. It used to drive him crazy not to know what she was thinking or why she did things. For everything that Anko did there always seemed to be some sort of motive that he had never understood.

Sure, he had at one point resented her, when he found out that she had been sleeping around with the head of OtogakureOD CO. in Sound Oto but he had forgiven her for it. He had forgiven her for a lot of things, because he too had made his own mistakes. Not that any of that mattered anymore, she was dead.

Nothing was going to change the fact any time soon.

Touching one of the rose petals, he was about to leave, when he heard the sound of clicking shoes and turned around. "Kakashi," Mikoto called and then gestured to the two men behind her "Officer Ibiki Morino and Detective Idate Morino are here to talk to you," and pleasantly smiled in her own trademark way of amusement at the turn of events.

"Well that is, if you feel ready to talk now. You seemed very distraught the first time we came and announced to you that your wife had been murdered," Idate softly said, giving a warm smile. Ibiki nearly rolled his eyes at his softy of a brother, but he knew that such little pleasantries did work and got people talking. At least his brother was not a naïve as he looked. That much he could be thankful for.

"Yes, I remember the both of you," Kakashi said, nodding his head "I'm sorry about how rude I was the first time. I mean, hearing that someone had murdered my wife really did it for me. I was in utter shock,"

"Understandable," Ibiki icily assured.

"Wow, this place looks like we just walked into a funeral home or something," Idate commented with slight humor in his tome.

Mikoto giggled, "Seems like it, but Anko is still at the hospital. They are running final tests on her before they send her off to the morgue," Mikoto got an upset look on her face, "In fact, I wondered why they would keep testing on her, but it seems that they are worried that she might have been pregnant at her time of death,"

"Yes, the doctors mentioned it, which makes it even more suspicious as to who might want to kill her. It raises question as to if anyone wanted her dead because of the child or if the killer even knew if she was, pregnant," Idate said, and then turned towards Kakashi, smiling warmly at him. "Which is why we both feel that it would be better to get some information about her from you, miss Mikoto here has already been generous enough to give us any information that she would know, we just want to hear your side of it. You were her husband after all,"

Kakashi glanced at Mikoto, wondering what she had said before looking at Idate. "Well, she was my wife, but there was always a boundary between us. Most of the time I was not aware of her personal affairs, nor was she of mine," Kakashi shrugged, indifferently to what he had said. "Not for the lack of communication, but after our marriage we had a sort of disagreement, and she grew cold and distant from me. To this day I don't know what I did wrong,"

"That much we already got," Ibiki solidly said, making Kakashi feel a little nervous around him. This man didn't look like he ever took his job lightly. His hard eyes seemed to be analyzing his every move, and he seemed to be depicting his every word. It was annoyingly irritating to be watched so closely and suspiciously, "We just want to know if anyone would know anyone else that would have a motive to kill her,"

"As is, I wouldn't know anyone that might have wanted her dead," Kakashi said. "She did have a lot of lovers that I was not aware of!"

Mikoto stepped in, "Before we allow this interrogation to proceed, why don't you come and take a seat in the office." She offered and the two law men nodded their head. Kakashi then lead them to his office and they all sat down. Once they were all comfortable, they resumed to talking.

"Well, as we were saying, we believe that there was more than a motive for her death. Whoever killed her, we believe wanted to silence her as well as get rid of her. Her throat was slashed clean, and the weapon was left behind with no fingerprints found anywhere," Idate looked like he deduced all of this from what he had already learned and seen. "Did she by any hand have any enemies? Or if someone was holding a grudge against her."

"Not that I would know of," Kakashi repeated himself, "But I do know she did have an affair with Orochimaru from OtogakureOD CO, he of course was the one to leave her. I wouldn't be sure if there could have been another motive. I heard Orochimaru had a jealous lover from the news, if that helps. Perhaps you should talk to them."

"We thought about that, and did just that," Idate said, "We learned that Orochimaru is in the hospital on a support line, he couldn't have done it and his husband hasn't left the hospital in days just to watch over him. The nurses have confirmed his alibi for Anko's time of death; he couldn't have done it either." Idate made a quick hand motion, "Their alibis are substantial. But we were wondering if you yourself were holding a grudge against her. You did mentioned that she cheated on you,"

Kakashi looked offended. "She was my wife, I know she cheated on me but I would never lay a hand on a woman!"

"What about your lover," Idate challenged as soon as he noted that Kakashi almost neglected to mention it. Kakashi looked towards Mikoto, shocked.

"You told them that I had a lover?"

"No," Mikoto indignantly said as she jutted her chin towards him with a hard look on her eyes, "they interrogated everyone. For having a male lover, he really tends to be driven to justice and coward at every word, you realize that right?" She asked, and smugly smirked at him. Kakashi scoffed. "He himself spilled everything about your relationship together."

"I took on a lover to spite her, but that was all it was. Iruka had nothing to do with anything, I'm sure of it. I would never hurt Anko, in any physical sense. Iruka had no purpose to do it either,"

"We know why you took a lover, we don't need you to explain it," Ibiki said.

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"To gauge out your response as well as reaction to the situation of being exposed that you were just as bad as your wife when it came to being faithful," Idate said in a slightly amused tone. Kakashi shook his head, and brought a hand up to rub his aching temples. "Tell me Kakashi, the way you acted right now with Mikoto suggest that you wanted to hide this, why? You're wife is not alive anymore for her to reprimand you for having a lover,"

"Anko doesn't have to be alive to reprimand me for the lover, or anything. She was well aware of what was going on. It was almost like a game to the both of us. She'd sleep with other people and I'd sleep with other people, but in the end, we were always together," Kakashi shook his head, ruefully spitting out his words. "She was the only one that I could ever fully allow myself just be, we were always fighting, always disagreeing, but at the end of the day, I_ loved_ her." At the last statement, Idate felt something flick in his mind. From what Iruka had said, it didn't seem like Kakashi was fond of his wife at all. Although right now the look that crossed Kakashi's eyes was that of fondness and authenticity.

"You loved her?"

"Yes," Kakashi nodded his head and looked at them with shinning sincerity in his eyes, "Why else would I have married her? She was the love of my life,"

"That is true." Idate reluctantly conceded, but somehow he didn't believe him. People married all the time and it didn't have to do anything with love. He didn't believe that Kakashi loved Anko as well as he didn't believe that anything he was saying was real. There was something dishonest about Kakashi; the point was that he couldn't really figure out what it was. Although he could be wrong, but he had already seen this dishonesty in a few other men in the mansion, sadly Iruka was not one of them. Mikoto was right about that man being a slight coward, but honest in all. That really would have solidified his jealous lover's theory. No, if it was that theory there was something missing. That was, if there was actual love between Iruka and Kakashi.

From what he gathered right now, there was no love between them, at least not from Kakashi's end of the relationship. There was no motive to kill Anko over a lovers spat. No, there had to be another motive. But what was it? Was Kakashi hiding something that they didn't know? Something about Anko that either Kakashi or Mikoto had neglected to tell…

"I want to ask something," Ibiki suddenly said, "was there anyone else close to her. Perhaps a friend, or something, that might know even more of her personal life?"

Mikoto and Kakashi both shook their heads. "Not that we know of," Mikoto said.

Ibiki sighed, defeated for now. "Alright, but if we have any more questions over this we will come and talk to both of you." he said as he stood up. Idate stood up as well, looking at Mikoto and Kakashi one final time with an analyzing look. He then smiled at them, in almost a frightening manner.

"We'll let you know if we figure out anything, bye" and followed after his brother.

Kakashi sighed. "Damn, another unsolved murder in our family. We must really be unlucky, ne, Mikoto," When Mikoto didn't answer him he turned to look at her and noticed the worried look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh" She looked up, startled that she had been caught worrying, "No nothing. I'm going to go now," she quickly stood up and waved at him before dashing out of the room. Kakashi was startled by her sudden departure, but then turned his eyes towards his desk.

An uneasy look took over his face.

* * *

Mikoto sighed when she was out of Kakashi's sight and sat down in her office chair. She had lied. There was someone else that had been closed to Anko and might even know more about her than anyone else. But that person was _her son_, her baby, her Sasuke, and there was no way she was going to let anyone interrogate him over this. Besides, he lived to far away to have anything to do with the murder. She didn't need any cops or detectives coming around her son. He was all she had; she needed to protect him at all cost!

Sighing to herself, she reached for her phone and dialed Sasuke's number. For a moment she thought that he was not going to answer, but he did. _"Hello" _he said as he answered. For a moment he seemed to sound a little out of breath.

"Hey Sasuke, how well did you know Anko?" she asked, straightforward. If it were any other matter Sasuke would have argued with his mom about just calling him in matters that were not his concern. But Sasuke was concern about this.

"_Not that well," _Sasuke answered her, taking a deep breath as he seemed to bring his breathing back to regular. _"I mean, I do know that we really didn't start talking much until she told me that she was actually the OtogakureOD CO heiress. She hated that her father gave the company up to someone like Orochimaru, but the man was qualified and stuck around long enough to receive the job. Being an honest worker has its perks and turning your back on your parents can lead to losing your inheritance" _

Mikoto was shocked at the news. "Anko was the Oto sound heiress?"

"_Yeah, she didn't want anyone to know. But since she is dead now, does it matter if anyone knows?" _Sasuke wondered.

Mikoto sighed. So there was a different motive for someone wanting to kill Anko. But could the current heir of OtogakureOD CO have done it? Could he have killed Anko? There was no way that Mikoto could say so without drawing suspicion to herself. "Doesn't matter, it would be something that the current officer and detective on the case would want to know though. I just don't know Sasuke. I really don't want anyone mangling your name with such business."

"_So, she really is dead. Could I come to her funeral?" _

"I'm sorry, for now I just want you to stay away from all this mess. I'll be over to your place in a week's time Sasuke. I really need some time to deal with what is happening right now. I'll let you know later, maybe then you can visit her grave," She offered, sounding hopeful that Sasuke would simply agree.

"_You are treating me like a baby again!" _Sasuke snapped. _"I'm twenty one years old; I am capable of handling death!" _

"Twenty-one, wait I thought you were twenty!"

"_Mom, my birthday just passed last month, how could you forget?" _

"Oh slipped my mind," She said, sticking out her tongue sheepishly, despite the fact that her son couldn't see her do it. Sasuke made a sound but she was sure that he was now mad at her. "Just know I'm coming soon and you don't have to do anything drastic as coming over here okay, I will tell you everything that has happened then." She then hanged up before Sasuke could say anything else. She didn't want to hear him try to lecture her. That was her own job as his mother. Pulling at her hair as she sunk he head down on her desk, she nearly gave in and cried.

Why the hell did Anko have to go and get herself killed!

She thought she was passed this, pass from losing people close to her. Anko had been her friend, and now she was gone. Why!

Who had done it?

* * *

I know, many of you are wondering when there will be ItaSasu, but I'm building it up to that point.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**We Broke The Rules**

**Chapter Four: **

"Welcome back young Uzumaki,"

Naruto grinned at the servant that had greeted him back to the Namikaze-Uzumaki mansion. He was there to see his parents, to speak about the interview as well as announce to them that he was now happily engaged to the Senju Heir. He nodded his head towards the servant and walked towards his father's home office. He was not even going to ask if he was there, he just knew his father would be there. The servant didn't say anything else either; she just closed the door and went about doing her duties.

His father, Namikaze Minato, rarely worked out of the home, since he was a family orientated man. It was also something he did for his mother, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina whom most of the time spent her time sick and in bed. Although she was a fiery ball on her own self and proved to be alright by herself most of the time, she sometimes went over her head in judging her own strength. Of course, his father felt uncomfortable ever since she weakened from the pregnancy of his birth, and more the reason why he now worked from home.

Naruto had felt like it was his fault that his mother was the way she was now, but she had assured him several times that it wasn't. She had wanted to give birth to him despite the risks and she said that she didn't regret it. She said that he was her pride and joy and for her sacrifice he always made sure to not let her down! He worked hard, and he lived life, the way she had asked him to. That was the reason why he took on his mother's maiden name as his last name instead of his fathers. It was all done in the honor of his mother and the sacrifice of her health that she took when she gave birth to him.

Hearing the news of his engagement was also sure to make her proud and happy of him. Right now, he really could not wait to see his parents. In all of his enthusiasm as he opened the door, he ended up opening them a little too hard. Both doors slammed against the walls, making both of Naruto's parents glance up startled. His father was seated in his desk, working on what seemed to be strenuous amounts of paperwork. His mother was sitting beside him, but she was leisurely reading a book.

"Naruto, what did I say about being too rough with the doors," His father, Minato reprimanded him. His hair as blond as his son's and eyes just as blue. They were truly well related if anyone had any doubts about it. His mother on the other hand started to laugh as she set her book down, both her delicate shoulder shaking in her laughter. She had red hair and bright brown eyes.

"Oh lighten up Minato; he has his mother's clumsiness," she leaned against his father, gently cuddling into him as she added, "You always did say you found my clumsiness to be adorable,"

"Sometimes I think you two do everything on purpose and pretend to just be clumsy," Minato shook his head, before a grin took over his face at seeing his son again. "Now, why are you here son?" he asked, setting his paperwork aside to make sure he gave his undivided attention to his son.

"I wanted to talk to you about the interviews, and if my friends will be allowed to interview for you. They want to practice in an office setting for when they take over their own companies," Naruto then shrugged, a grin on his face as he took on a guilty look "I might have also promised them that you would allow them to interview,"

"I think them interning in their own companies would serve them better though," his father commented. He sighed, his son had good intentions but sometimes he really wish he wouldn't make such promises, "I guess they can come and intern here for a while, but I don't want any of them to think that just because they are your friends that they will be hired. In fact, I'm looking more for serious workers than just interns, but as for you Naruto, I think that your time for training is coming. Sure, I'm still young, but what if your mother and I want to travel somewhere, someone is going to have to run the company!"

"Yeah, to take over office, I guess," Naruto shifted nervously, uncomfortable with the idea of taking over his father's job anytime soon. "Of course, before we talk about that maybe I should ask if it'll be okay to change a few things of the company,"

Minato stiffened and gave his son a hard look, "What are you talking about Naruto," after all, NamikazeMNK. CO. was his baby. The company he worked hard to make what it was now. The same one that had been handed to him from his father! They were the only company that specialized in the experimentation of new technologies, and idea, of inventors as well as copyrighted many of the currently existing products for the proper owners, and advertizing.

"Calm down dad, it's not one of my crazy ideas that will affect the company," Naruto quickly brought his hand up for his parents to look at the ring that was shinning in his ring finger. The light caught on the silver band, making the diamond glimmer beautifully. "It's just that I'm engaged," Shock filled expressions crossed both Minato's and Kushina's face as they stared at the ring in their son's finger. For a moment they didn't believe it. "Surprise?" he added for humor.

"Oh my god," Kushina breathed.

"Naruto, marriage, this is big!" His father boomed, and looked at him, "and who is it that has asked for your hand without my permission!" he demanded.

Naruto blushed, but gave both his parents and indignant look. "It's my boyfriend, Kyuubi Senju, why are you both acting so shocked! It was never going to be anyone else! And he didn't need your permission to ask me to marry him dad!" he snapped.

"It's just, wow," Kushina said, "Dear, you are young! You barely have entered into your twenties, and knowing how childish you are, that's practically nothing! You tend to act most of the time like a five year old, so we were just shocked."

Naruto scoffed, and crossed both his arms over his chest, "Will you two stop already with the whole I'm too young to do anything!" Naruto demanded. "I'm not stupid; I know what I'm doing. I love Kyuubi! I'm going to marry him and be the new Mr. Senju Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto huffed making his parents sweat drop at the long name.

"The problem is not your love for him, we know you love him," Minato calmly said, trying to see if his son understood what he really meant. "You lead with your heart Naruto, but your mother and I didn't get married until we were at least twenty five. We always thought that waiting and being a little older would do us better, Twenty one, that's you barely starting."

"Dad, no offense to you and mom and how you guys did things, but I wouldn't worry! I mean, Kyuubi is twenty four, why are people so picky about age anyways! Too old, too young," Naruto shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes, "Just stop it already; I don't need to be fifty something years old to know that I'm in love with Kyuubi,"

Kushina narrowed her eyes, "Are you pregnant?"

"No!" Naruto yelled, his face turning completely red at the sudden question, "Mom, come on, I'm smarter than that!" Minato and Kushina both gave him a disbelieving look. Naruto was shocked by it. "Wow, such trust you have in me. My own parents don't believe in me at all!"

"Naruto, we do trust you. That is why we let you move out of the mansion on your own," Minato said, "It's just pregnancy for men can turn out to be a big surprise. Some are easy to get pregnant, and others are difficult, some you can't even get pregnant at all," he shrugged his shoulders, "We don't want to dismiss it as a possibility, but you are also right. We have to stop babying you and let you face your own life with the good and the bad and always be there to support you in the end, so alright. We give you and Kyuubi our blessing,"

Naruto grinned, that was all he wanted from his parents, but before he could say anything his mother interjected.

"It would also be wise for you to bring Kyuubi here to speak with us, maybe over dinner. He can bring his parents along as well. It would seem that from now on both our companies are going to be working closely together. We also don't know what future plans you two might have for in the future, such as your heir or heiress or anything else you two might be thinking. We can also let Kyuubi know that we support it and we can also know that his parents are alright with it."

"Well, we don't plan to merge as soon as we're married or anything like that, if that was a concern," Naruto said, "We were thinking of leaving things as it was."

"And what about the heir?"

Naruto gave a defeated sigh; his parents were really going to drag out happy news until they had everything resolved when even he and Kyuubi didn't have half their lives resolved. "Fine, Okay! I give up, geez, I'll talk to Kyuubi about our future _heirs_," Naruto made a face at his parents, stressing the fact that he planned to have more than one child with Kyuubi. That was no surprise to Minato and Kushina. Naruto had always wanted siblings, but Kushina and Minato had been unable to give him any. That didn't stop Naruto from going out of his way in making friends and finding someone to call his brother. In fact, Hatake Sasuke and Haruno Sakura was the thing that came close to being siblings for Naruto.

"Good, we look forward to it," Kushina grinned, and then reached for her son, over the desk and pulled his hand out, "But wow, is this ring magnificently beautiful!" she gushed, her eyes glittering as she looked at the ring. "I'm so happy and proud of you Naruto," She pulled him fully over and did her best to give him a hug.

Naruto smiled at her, and then looked over at his father who was also smiling and looking at him with pride. Both his parents were happy and proud of him.

It felt good.

* * *

She was rushing because she was late, but as soon as she spotted whom she was looking for, she made her way over to him.

"Sai, the reason I asked you here is because, I have something really important to tell you," Haruno Sakura said as she reached the table where Sai, her current boyfriend was sitting at. She almost looked reluctant to come near the table, but eventually placed both her hands on the top. Sai looked at her with a tired look on his face, since he had stayed up late working on some homework; he had not gotten much rest. Sakura sighed, and leaned over the table to plant a kiss on his slightly parted lips before pulling back and smiling at him to lighten the mood.

"What is it?" he groggily asked.

Sakura sighed. She was not sure how to approach the subject of what was wrong with him yet. In fact she was slightly scared of what she was about to tell him. "Wouldn't you rather have your cup of coffee first?" she asked. He shrugged, and sighed as he sat himself up straighter.

"That will take some time, just let's start talking now. Is something wrong?" he looked at her, pleadingly and full of concern. It was obvious that what she had said was starting to bother him. He needed to hear what she needed to say. Sighing to herself, Sakura sat down and decided to get it over with.

"Alright, well as you know, I went to the doctors yesterday and well…" She blushed as she shrugged her shoulder, her heart feeling like it was going to burst. "It turns out that I'm pregnant,"

"Oh," Sai uttered as he sighed, and then he jolted and his eyes snapped wide as he slammed both his hands down on the table, hard, "WHAT!"

Sakura's blush vanished and she glared up at him, "I said I was pregnant, why the hell are you acting so shock! It happens when you have sex with the person, so yes, Sai, it is yours! Fuck," She sighed and crossed her arms, shaking her head. "Men," she added under her breath, angrily looking away from him, pretending to be offended when in reality she was still feeling nervous.

Sai gulped and forced himself to relax. He didn't like it when Sakura was angry for the sole reason that she could be a violent woman. "Sorry, but you being pregnant, of all things, just caught me by surprise, seeing as we both used _protection_!" he growled, "But it also doesn't mean that I'm not happy about it, I've always wanted kids. I'm not going to turn my back on my kid,"

"I knew you weren't going to be upset over the news, it's the other thing that bothers me though," she sighed, her temper deflating as she looked down guiltily. Sure they had used protection, but she had never cheated on Sai. She knew that Sai really was the father, that wasn't what was bothering her. No, her feelings for Sai were.

Sai looked at her slightly confused, "What is that,"

Sakura made a face, "Sai, I'm not exactly_ in_ love with you. I told you this before. I've always had a crush on Sasuke, but he always seemed to be so far away from me. But a part of me still wants to try and confess to him the feelings that I've been keeping bottled up. The thought of aborting the child had crossed my mind now more than once and I don't know what to do. Besides everything else, I don't even know if I'm ready for a child, I'm barely twenty one and still going to college,"

Sai gritted his teeth, "Don't you dare think about it!" he snapped, making her gasp and look indignant, "Sakura I love you, and you know how I feel in the matters of family, that child is my heir. I would have thought that you're little obsession with Hatake would have passed already. We're not kids anymore, and I know we're young, but we really can't say much when we've decided to play with grown up stuff. I'm not letting you abort my child for some twisted little crush you still have!"

Sakura gave him an upset look, "And don't you think that I haven't felt that way as well! I hate having these feelings for Sasuke, but maybe if I confess, and if I get rejected, it'll help me move on. I know I know I don't have a chance with Sasuke whom refuses to date anyone, but I want to get rid of the _what if_, I want to move on," She sighed, rubbing her hand against her forehead "You've been too good to me Sai, way to good, I don't want to be the one that keeps hurting you. I hate hurting you! I could never understand how you love me."

"Sakura, I've gone through all this pain because I think you are worth it," Sai reached his hand over to hers, "I'll keep waiting, you can confess to Sasuke and everything, but I want you to really consider what you already have with me. What more is missing? What am I not fulfilling for you?" his eyes pleaded with her. They also looked so tired and that just sparked even more guilt in her.

Sakura felt torn, but nodded her head.

"Your coffee," the waitress said as she set the small cup of coffee in front of Sai, "How many creams and sugars would you like?" she politely asked, smiling at the both of them.

"Just two creams, and three sugars," he said, and the waitress nodded as she set down the asked for items, and went on her way. Sai quickly doctored his coffee as he turned his eyes back to Sakura. "So, how do you plan to tell Sasuke?" What Sai was scared of was that Sasuke might feel something for Sakura and steal her away from him. That was something that he didn't want to ever allow, but he knew that if Sasuke accepted her she would be happy. He couldn't take that away from Sakura.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know yet, can we not talk about it? I still have an issue with not feeling ready to have a kid," She looked saddened, "You know I always thought that Naruto was an idiot, and that Ino was a lot more outgoing than me. If anyone would have asked me who would have gotten pregnant in our group, it would have been Naruto that I would have answered. Wow, was he so naïve," Sakura shook her head, "Naruto was just too innocent for his own good. But He's also never been an idiot, only I am,"

"Life is full of surprises," Sai commented.

"Tell me about it, just like the fact that in the end it was you who I ended up with. Not usually what I would have said my dreams were filled with," she scoffed lightly. Life really was a screw up. She was really starting to believe that no one ever ended up with the person that they really loved. They ended up with whom they ended up with, no questions asked.

"Don't worry so much Sakura," Sai said, "you might feel like you are not ready right now, but I'm here with you and we both have nine more months to feel ready for it. After that, we just have to be ready,"

Sakura nodded her head. "You're right," she placed a hand over her stomach and looked down at her still flat stomach. It wasn't going to stay flat for much longer and she knew, that inside of her was a life growing. A life that was already changing her own life, and she knew it. She could no longer pretend to be a little girl, and she no longer could just keep stalling around. She needed to get her priorities straight. Having silly crushes and not even knowing if she loved or didn't love the man she was currently sleeping with and carrying the child of was no longer going to work.

She had to grow up.

Glancing up at Sai as he brought the cup of coffee to his lips and drank, she knew that time was running out. Sai loved her right now, but for how much longer was he going to keep putting up with her bull crap? No, she definitely needed to get things of her chest and talk to Sasuke, and get it over with.

She could lose Sai and everything else if she didn't make up her mind.

* * *

Later that night, everyone had decided to meet in their usual favorite club, and Naruto and Kyuubi where the ones to arrive last, but there was someone missing whom Sakura had been hoping to see that night. Looking at her cell phone, she sent Sasuke a message, asking him if he was going to come any time soon, and decided to wait for a response. It always amazed Sakura how long it took men to text back so the fact that Sasuke didn't reply right away was no surprise for her. She just hated to wait for him to reply and she would glance at her cell phone every few seconds, waiting for a reply. A reply that didn't seem like it was ever going to come. It made her feel anxious.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto greeted her and she looked up at him offering him a smile of her own.

"Oh, hey Naruto," She responded and then glanced down at her cell phone again. This caused Naruto to look at her cell phone with curiosity as well.

"Have you heard from Sasuke? I sent him a text message asking him to meet us here, but he never returned anything and now, it looks like he's not here," Naruto said causing Sakura to look up at him with a skeptical look on her face. "That damn bastard, maybe we should call him."

"He didn't answer you? That's strange, that's not like Sasuke. He always confirms that he will come, wait up" Sakura narrowed her eyes. It was strange for Sasuke to not answer his phone either. She dialed his number, and called. When it went straight to voice mail, she knew that Sasuke had his phone off.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, looking at her surprised face.

"His phone is off,"

"What?" Naruto was surprised as well. "The teme is so anal about his phone, why would it be off!" Naruto pulled out his own cell phone and tried to dial Sasuke's home phone, but it seemed like no one was going to answer that one. The phone just seemed to keep on ringing. "He's not answering his home phone either; do you think we should go check up on him?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Yeah, lets." She said. Naruto nodded his head and walked over to Kyuubi. Sakura watched as Naruto explained the whole situation to Kyuubi and how Kyuubi handed Naruto the keys to his car. Naruto and Kyuubi always looked so loving and trusting of each other. Swallowing her own pride, she walked over to Sai with determination in her eyes.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Um, Sasuke hasn't come and he won't answer either of his phones. Naruto and I are going to go check up on him if you don't mind. We'll come back as soon as we can," She looked at him shyly and Sai nodded his head. He knew that Sakura wasn't trying to hurt him, but he certainly hurt and he was jealous. Even through that though, he smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course, just come back soon,"

"Yeah," she nodded her head, offering a small smile of her own to him.

"Sakura, come on," Naruto suddenly said, grabbing her around the arm and pulling her towards the exit. She waved goodbye to Sai and the both of them left. Naruto lead the way to Kyuubi's car and the two of them got in. Sakura knew that since it was Kyuubi's car Naruto was going to be extra careful in his driving. Although Kyuubi did have an impressive black truck, of massive stature, the thing was practically a monster. It was probably one of the things that Kyuubi and Naruto both had in common; the two of them had a thing for huge trucks.

Getting to Sasuke's apartment was simple, it took them about ten minutes to get there seeing as there was little traffic that night. Once they got there though, they saw Sasuke's car parked in the driveway. It didn't look like it had been used all day actually, "Do you think that he is home, his car is here," Naruto said. Sakura nodded her head.

"He has to be! Maybe he's sleeping," with that the two of them walked over to Sasuke's door and knocked. There was no answer. In fact it was dark inside of Sasuke's apartment and the windows were all draped over closed with thick black curtains. Sakura rapidly knocked the door before she started to hit it so hard that it threatened to break. "Come on you bastard open the door, I need to talk to you why are you doing this to me!" Sakura angrily snarled and Naruto had to pull her away from the poor door. "Open the door Sasuke I know you're in there!"

"Sakura, Sasuke's not home, just calm down!" Naruto tried to calm her, "He probably went walking somewhere?"

"Where could he be then! Where could he possibly go walking when it's night!" she demanded, but Naruto didn't know how to answer that. He didn't even know where Sasuke could be or where he could have gone without his car. That was when the thought hit him. Was Sasuke maybe out with someone else? Someone that would have come to Sasuke's own apartment and picked him up…could Sasuke have…no, No Sasuke couldn't. Sasuke would never, not without having told them something. Naruto really didn't think so.

"Maybe he decided to go out for a walk to the park or something; you know how weird Sasuke can be. I mean you punching his door would have woken him up right," Naruto tried to reason, "You know how angry he gets when people wake him up or even hit his door"

Sakura huffed, "Shut up Naruto, I was not going to break the door. I can't even do that, I'm not a brute like you," she then pushed her hair back and over her ears and walked back to the truck, "Let's get back to the club before Kyuubi starts to wonder where you have gone with his truck," she tugged at her dress and huffed her way back to the truck. Naruto stared after her, before looking back towards Sasuke's door. Something was going on and he was not sure if he yet knew what it was. Naruto knew he could be dense about many things, but when it came to things like relationships and human habits, Naruto seemed to catch on. He didn't used to, but Kyuubi had changed him in that sense. There was definitely something new in Sasuke's behavior.

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto went back to his truck where Sakura was impatiently waiting for him and opened the doors. Both of them soon headed back towards the club. Naruto allowed Kyuubi to help him forget his troubles with his friend for the moment, as the both danced across the dance floor, kissing. But Sakura could not remove her own thoughts from Sasuke.

It still bothered her that she had been unable to say something. It bothered her that she still had to wait to resolve all her issues. She didn't know what else to do anymore.

* * *

The champagne bottle opened with a pop, slightly spilling some of its frosty liquid over the top of the wooden table.

Iruka smirked as he poured himself a glass and then poured one for Kakashi, his eyes watching the light sparkling liquid with satisfaction. He was naked as the day he was born, and sensually moved his hips as he picked up both glasses and made his way back to the hot tub that he and Kakashi were currently sharing. He moved slowly to sit down and handed one of the glasses to Kakashi as he sunk his body into the warm bubbling water and then took a sip of his own drink. He smiled seductively at Kakashi whom took a drink from his own cup, practically emptying it before the man place it aside and threw his head back with an irritated sigh. "Is something bothering you my love?"

Kakashi sighed again, shaking his head. "Not really," he muttered and then straightened up as he turned towards Iruka. "I mean it's just that when my brother, Fugaku was killed, it was like the cops gave up investigation fast, but now it seems like they are drilling hard into Anko's case," Kakashi shook his head. "Somehow I feel a little offended that my wife would matter more in society that my own brother, you know,"

Iruka frowned, "Did they tell you something?" he asked, feeling worried. Although he knew that Kakashi never loved his wife, so he could understand his issues with how cops dealt with her murder compare to his brother's.

"Not really, but when they came to question me it seemed like they had some issues with the way she was murdered,"

"Meaning that unlike some of the taped evidence, they have no suspects to Anko's death. Well, it seemed that way to me, but they also had no leads with Fugaku. In fact, I heard that they were dubbing it the invisible murderer,"

Kakashi scoffed, "Really, where did you hear that?"

"The news," Iruka smiled at Kakashi, "One of the reporters was just making fun of it I guess, but they have made remarks on it. For lack of better naming, they decided to come up with the name for a murderer that left no traces of himself, sounded scary. Of course, thanks to Minato it seems like they haven't aired anything else on it,"

Kakashi shrugged, "That man could always control the media,"

"It might be because it's sponsored by Hashirama Senju, the dad of little Naruto's boyfriend," Iruka shook his head, "how else do you think that Naruto and Kyuubi met,"

"Really now," Kakashi pushed away from the side of the hot tub and his hand reached out for Iruka's waist, as he pulled the man closer. "That's kid relationships, it's nothing compare to what you and I have," his other hand came in between Iruka's legs as he started to rub his soft penis and stroked it to a firm hardness.

"Kakashi," Iruka loudly gasped. He tried to inch away from Kakashi's touch, since Kakashi liked to overload him with so much pleasure that Iruka could barely handle it. But Kakashi never let him get away and he always had to deal with it. Just as he felt like he was going to explode, Kakashi stopped and pushed him to the edge.

"Not yet Iruka, wait until we're having some real fun," the man taunted with that damn voice of his, causing Iruka to shiver with need.

"What kind of fun do you have in mind?" he asked as if he didn't know, and gave Kakashi his best seductive look.

"This," and Kakashi pushed a finger into his ass, ceasing any other thought as he screamed from the sudden intrusion. "This will get better soon," Kakashi's voice seemed to make a promise of that. One that Kakashi kept as he it did get better. Three fingers later, and Kakashi removed them making Iruka sigh before he made him gasp once more as he rammed into him, full bodied.

He pushed into his lover and pulled out before pushing into him once more. He was making him cry out hard, but at the same time his dark eyes remained hard and focus as he thought about what Iruka had just said. It seemed that the police and media knew a little bit more than any of them were willing to say now, especially if they were agreeing to keep things out of the news.

It was really starting to bother him.

* * *

Idate sighed to himself as he placed down his latest notes and roamed his eyes over them to read them again. He was irritated and Ibiki was quick to catch that irritation on his younger brother's face. "What's wrong?" he gruffly asked. Idate glanced up at his brother, and then shook his head as he sat back on his chair, thinking about how to word what he wanted to say.

"I just can't help but to think that Anko's murderer is the same one that murdered Hatake Fugaku, you know the case from over twenty years ago." Idate sighed again, rubbing a hand over his head.

"Didn't Fugaku's case go into the cold case files since Uchiha Madara disappeared and there really was no other evidence to who could have killed him, other than Uchiha Madara?" Ibiki asked, "I heard that no one knew who else would have a motive to kill Hatake Fugaku. He was a great family orientated man, ran a great business, and made an honest living."

"Exactly," Idate said, "but there was also no other motive to kill Anko. Like Kakashi and Mikoto told us, she was sleeping with Orochimaru. Only Orochimaru himself or Kabuto could have killed her! And any other lovers that she might have had at this point seem nonexistent!" Idate then flipped through a couple of papers, "Orochimaru and Kabuto both have a son, the heir to their company, but their son was never aware that their parents were ever apart or that his father cheated on his dad with another woman. I checked their backgrounds, Sannin Kimimaro could not have killed her either seeing as he is not even in town and hasn't been in a while now! The boy is getting married to someone named Juugo, so it was also not a family issue"

"So that knocks out the ones that would have been the enemy, but Kabuto is still a strong liability, he could be tricking us," Ibiki pointed out.

"I suspected that already, but from records, Kabuto suffers of arthritis and often times can't even move. The man is too weak to have slashed Anko's throat; most likely she would have killed him if he would have been attacked."

"Okay, but what makes you think that it was the same murderer from the Fugaku case, unless you think that Madara is still alive. Not that it would make much sense to why he would want to kill Anko; I don't even think that Madara and Anko knew each other. If they did no one has mentioned it," Ibiki frowned, not ruling out the fact that people tended to meet on a stroke of luck.

"That's just it!" Idate said, "From the case that I read, Madara himself had no real reason to kill Fugaku, but if it was so, it would seem that the Hatake have an enemy lurking in the shadows, and just about anyone could be next!"

"The next head of the Hatake most possibly, but Kakashi has not been targeted yet."

"Yeah, that was what I was thinking. I also thought maybe Anko's death was a warning to Kakashi that the murderer is coming for him next, but then I got to thinking twenty years now, why wait that long to kill Hatake Kakashi. The current head leader of all that is under the Hatake name, unless," Idate got a serious look on his face, "They have been waiting for the next successor to take his place,"

"The next successor?" Ibiki said, looking at his younger brother with clear confusion.

Idate quickly nodded his head, "I got the idea when I saw the news of the new Uchiha Heir ascending into his company," Idate pulled out a file that had little information on the Uchiha heir. "Uchiha Itachi, the heir and successor to the Uchiha company and Madara's only son, I kept thinking how come no one knew about that son until now? Uchiha Izuna really went through lengths to hide him from the media, and then there is Hatake Mikoto, Fugaku's wife. I keep wondering if they ever had a child whom they were hoping would succeed as heirs and if so, that will be the next target," Idate looked at Ibiki as realization dawned on his older brother, "So, it would explain the twenty year gap,"

"Since the Uchiha and Hatake turned into enemies since Fugaku's death, there is no doubt," Ibiki got a look on his face that he finally understood. "But that would mean the Hatakes are hiding the heir, and we interrogated everyone there! The one that attacked could already know who the next heir is!"

"Yes, but we also never asked if they had any other family living somewhere else. Out of protection the heir could be living somewhere else," Idate sighed, feeling excited at what he discovered but still frustrated that his theory could be completely wrong. "The question is if they will tell us where or even tell us of the existence of such an heir. As far as I'm concerned this could all be theory and speculation,"

Ibiki glanced down at the paperwork on Idate's desk, "Even if they did tell us where the heir was all we could do was guard them, we still have no idea who the murderer is,"

"And that is what I fear as well," Idate said.

Both Morino brothers found that they were still stuck.

* * *

Ah! sorry Everyone. I'm really not up to updating many things lately. With shoots for the drama and driving all over the place, I really haven't had much chance to sit down and write...although I have for eating and catching up on sleep and admitingly feeling a bit of writers block...ugh lol. Anyways! I'll update other stories when I can!

I know, many of you wonder when Itachi is coming in, maybe in another chapter or so and then he comes in. :)

Hope you are all enjoying the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**We Broke All The Rules**

**Chapter Five:**

Monday, the worst day that there was to have school, but it was unavoidable.

"Why have you been avoiding us?" Uzumaki Naruto dramatically slammed both of his hands down in front of the table where Sasuke was working. The raven haired boy flicked his eyes up as he glanced from his laptop to his annoying blond friend, with a minor glare on his face. As much as Sasuke hated being disturbed, it would forever seem like Naruto was always going to be there to annoy the hell ouot of him. Although, this time, he had to admit the blond was justified. It had been a few days now since he had last spoken to any of his friends. In fact, he had even ditched school and stayed away from everyone. He was avoiding them.

"I haven't been avoiding any of you guys," Sasuke denied despite the truth, returning back to his vector art work that he had to finish before three in the afternoon. "I've really been busy, and classes are kicking my ass right now," his fingers moved across the keyboard, and then he used his mouse to accomplish a few things. He knew what he was doing, so he was hoping to finish soon. He had a heck of a lot of other things to worry about other than school, like his mother coming today. But He really couldn't wait to graduate and get school out of the way.

Neither Sakura nor Naruto looked like they believed his excuse for not being in school.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Sakura was on the other side, but she was looking completely nervous and glaring at Naruto with distaste. She always did hate how Naruto could be so bold. If it weren't for him, when they were kids, she would have never talked to Sasuke.

"Working on art," Sasuke said sounding slightly upset. "I had to take an extra class for missing credits," Sasuke on the other hand, had to wonder if Sakura had anything she wanted to say, but completely ignored her as Naruto moved to look at what he was doing. Sakura was the one who was being weird in his opinion.

Technically, all three of them were still in college, and Sasuke was already working on his second degree compared to Naruto and Sakura who were still on their first. They were all the same age, but Sasuke was like some sort of super genius that just left the other two behind in his dust. For one, Naruto and Sakura had kind of partied instead of studied, and even lagged it first in a community college before transferring to Sasuke's college, barely getting in. Of course, an in was always guaranteed with their powerful fathers pulling their way, but they were still disappointed in themselves.

After all, now they saw what Sasuke meant with working now and partying later. Sasuke would finish with great opportunities and go off to party and an easy life. Not that Sasuke was making it look like much fun when he was more focused on getting a job after he was done with school. Of course, Sasuke had already made it clear that he really didn't plan on taking over the Hatake Company.

Sakura then decided to also move close and see what Sasuke was working on. "Wow, you're good," she said in hopes to strike up a conversation with Sasuke. Before she could say anything else though, Naruto interrupted by loudly talking over anything that she had to say.

"Anyways, we've been trying to get a hold of you all this time that you went missing," Naruto said as he sat down next to Sasuke, his blue eyes shining with slight anger. "You do remember that Internship interviews are tomorrow. My father is totally hooking us up, and since you don't want to take over your parents company, you said you wanted to try this out. Remember?"

Sasuke tensed. "I nearly forgot about that."

"You nearly forgot about an internship opportunity?" Sakura asked in pure disbelief, once again trying to get in on the conversation "That doesn't sound like you at all, you've been acting strange lately" she commented, but Sasuke rudely interjected before she could accuse him of anything else.

"I've been busy with homework and found myself consumed by the numerous projects, I am after all only human" he coldly said. He felt like he owed them no real explanation. He could deal with his own shit at his own time, and solve it at his own. He didn't need their help!

"Wow, sorry," Sakura sounded a bit offended. "I guess you are _just human_" she said as coldly as he had.

"More like a demon," Naruto muttered to himself, before grinning and then saying, "Well, isn't it good I reminded you? Remember we are starting at seven a clock sharp, you have to be there! Otherwise you get no chance," the blond nodded his head and looked at Sasuke sternly. The raven nodded his head. Naruto trying to be stern with him was really something that irritated him.

"Got it Dobe, I'm not an idiot." Sasuke turned back to his work. "Now leave,"

"But I don't want to leave!" Naruto complained, refusing to budge.

Sighing to herself and knowing that with Naruto around she was not going to get to seriously talk to Sasuke, Sakura decided it was time to leave. She was too nervous anyways! "Ah." She gasped as she had pulled out her cell phone to look at the time; "We're going to be late for our next class Naruto!" she turned to Naruto who looked reluctant to leave Sasuke's side. Sasuke was his best friend after all, and lately he felt like Sasuke was wedging a distance between them. Not that he could blame him; he had practically done the same since he had started dating Kyuubi two years ago. Somehow that thought made Naruto pause, and look at Sasuke with wide eyes as the idea hit him once again, "Do you have any class right now Sasuke?" Sakura asked, cutting in on anything Naruto might have to say.

"No, I'm done for today, but I have to get this done and sent before I leave today," Sasuke shrugged, "Otherwise I'll get distracted and not finish it." Once more Naruto opened his mouth to comment on what Sasuke had said, but was rudely cut in by Sakura.

"Alright, are you still going to be here around four?" Sakura asked as she moved to pull Naruto up from his chair by the arm.

Sasuke shook his head. "I plan to leave before then, my mother is coming over today and I have to prepare for that." he muttered.

Sakura frowned. "Fine, I won't force you to join include us in on the dinner, but at least you know, let us know if you need anything. And don't forget the internship tomorrow, come on Naruto," she said grabbing Naruto. Once again her plans to tell Sasuke today were foiled, maybe tomorrow if she could get him alone.

"Ahh, I don't wanna go to class, that old grandma is mean, Sasuke stop her, don't let her take me away from you!" Naruto complained as he was dragged away by the pink haired woman. Sasuke spared them a glance before going back to his work. He was nearly done, and then he was going to get out of there! he just needed to fix some minor details, save it, and email it and he was done.

He just needed to add the final shades to his flat colors and he was done. Sasuke quickly got to working and when he glanced at the time on the corner of his laptop once again and frowned when he saw that it was already two thirty, he had to leave. Why was it that time always went faster when he was doing art? Finishing off his Vector art, Sasuke turned his files into PNG format and then emailed them to his professor.

Only one thing kept crossing his mind and that was that his mother would be coming over today and looking to have dinner with him. She had taught him how to cook, so she expected it from him. The damn woman wouldn't allow him to take her to a proper restaurant and just buy her a meal. She would start ranting off that that simple meal showed just much he loved her. If they went to a restaurant to just buy food it was cheaply. He swore there was just no pleasing that woman. As if buying her food meant he loved her less than actually cooking it.

Once everything was sent and his files were closed, he shut down his laptop and waited for it to turn off before closing it. He started to gather the papers around him and neatly placing them in his bag before grabbing his laptop and neatly placing it inside, as well as any pencils and other things he had used. Once he was finished he zipped up his bag, strapped it over his shoulder, and looked around to make sure he was not leaving anything behind. With that, he briskly stepped out of the building and headed towards the parking lot, and towards his car.

The black Lexus flashed brightly as he pushed the key to automatically unlock itself. Sasuke placed his bag beside him on the passenger seat and sat in the driver seat. He nearly cursed at how hot the day was. He turned on his car, blasted the air conditioner, and glanced at his fuel levels.

He really needed to put gas on it.

He also needed to go buy groceries.

Deciding to buy groceries first since it was closer; he headed off to the grocery store. Sasuke ended up at the local store in less than ten minutes and got off. If he was going to cook something, then it would be something that he liked and not what his mother liked. As he managed to secure a cart and walked into the store, his phone rang. "Hello,"

His mother was on the other end, _"Sasuke, I will be going to your house within the hour."_ She said, "_I expect to see you soon,_" That was her way of saying that she was checking in on him to see if he had forgotten about their get together. It also meant that he was going to have to work fast if he wanted to make it seem like he had been working on the meal ahead of time for when she came.

"Yeah, I know mom. I'll see you then," he nonchalantly said.

"_Perfect_," his mother giggled, "_We need to catch up and see what you have been doing with your life my dear, bye- bye_" Sasuke tensed up as the line went dead. What he had been doing with his life? That should be none of her concern, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt like he had left incriminating things strewn around his apartment that would reveal just what he had been doing with his life. Things that would definitely tell his mother where his future was heading!

Quickly grabbing a few vegetables-tomatoes included, he grabbed a few other things, such as noodles, cakes, sauce, and more junk food, and he quickly paid. After that he rushed towards his car, threw the bags into the back and headed home, practically speeding through areas he knew that he shouldn't. At that point Sasuke could hardly care that he was breaking the law, after all, so long as he didn't get caught there was no felony to it. That also meant that he hadn't killed anyone either.

Once he got to his apartment, he grabbed his bag and the few grocery bags from the back seat and headed inside, his keys jingling in his hand as he tried to find his apartment door key.

Once he found it, he headed inside kicking the door closed behind him. Sasuke cursed. It was just as he had left it that morning because he had been unwilling to touch the mess from last night. The lamp on the side table was broken, his coffee table was throw on its side, his couch was a mess, and his couch pillows around with a thin blanket was shaped up like a nest were undoubtedly two people slept in not so long ago. The only other thing that proved that it had been two people snuggled under those sheets, was the clothes that were thrown around the room, a few of them that didn't belong to Sasuke and some that did.

If his mother saw this, she would start to ask questions. She'd want to know if he had a boyfriend or a worse, a girlfriend. Not only that, but she would find a way to get it out of him and he really couldn't afford that. Sighing, he placed his bag in the side closet near the front door, and then headed into the kitchen to place the bags down on the table.

Once that was done, Sasuke headed into the living room again, quickly picking up the clothes that were left behind. He decided to throw away his broken lamp. He then replaced the cushions in the couch, fixing them neatly before picking up the couch pillows and placing them around it. He then collected the bed sheets from the floor, and paused as he could still smell the sweat and sex that belong to him and his partner…his lover….cursing he decided he might as well put a load to wash- the blanket and the clothes, all in one load despite their colors.

As that was being done, he headed into the kitchen to fix up a quick spaghetti meal. As he was boiling the water he placed a few water bottles in the fridge and he made sure that there was a pitcher of lemonade. It wasn't full, but at least there was half the pitcher full, along with another pitcher of fruit punch. He was also stocked on the canned soda department.

He closed the fridge when he noticed the water was boiling and he placed the noodles inside, letting them cool until they were al dente. The next step was to removed them from the water and place them in a pan with some salt, and the sauce, and other spices that he liked to use.

Sasuke was just about to finish cooking the meal when there was a knock at the door. Sasuke tensed, and turned down the fire as he walked over to living room, looking around. There was nothing out of place, he hoped. He really couldn't find anything that would give him away. Sighing, he headed towards the door and opened it. His mother stood there, looking lovely as ever, "took you long enough to answer," she said.

"Sorry, I was still cooking." He said stepping out of the way to let her inside, "Dinner will be done soon,"

Mikoto nodded and looked around the room, thinking that it was smaller than Sasuke's last place. "Nice place," she commented instead of telling him all that she found wrong with the apartment. Sasuke knew that was as much as a compliment that he was going to get on his apartment. After all, his mother preferred him to live in a huge house, or a mansion even. Sasuke just preferred not to pay that much rent when he didn't need the extra space.

"I like it," Sasuke said.

"I'm sure," Mikoto followed Sasuke to the kitchen. Not that it was much of a mystery as to where it was. The kitchen practically overviewed the living room. "How's school been?" she asked, trying to make conversation as Sasuke finished cooking. She glanced at the table, and pulled out a chair for herself.

"Alright," Sasuke responded, "I graduate in a few months, and hopefully I can start an internship at . I'm going to go in for an interview tomorrow," he didn't look back as he waited for his mother's reply to what he had just said. He knew that at some point she was going to bring up the Uchiha heir.

Mikoto frowned. "That is a reason why I am here," she said, making Sasuke frown. "I really rather liked it if you decided to take the year to train in your own company and then take over. Kakashi has been holding your position, as his duty, but really, you could already give your poor old uncle a rest, you know." She said teasingly.

"Mom, ever since Aunt Anko cheated on Uncle Kakashi, he has been fucking Iruka's ass in every desk in the office while_ you_ took dad's position." Sasuke sternly said, making Mikoto scoff at him. "He really thinks he's fooling everyone, what a joke! He does nothing but look over paperwork like a secretary all day; you are the one that does all the work."

"Well, when you put it that way," she shrugged, smiling sweetly, "It can't be denied. But I'm serious," she huffed, "I really would love it if you took over your, heir duties." She didn't seem like she was trying to place any pressure to Sasuke.

"Right now, I really don't want to," Sasuke said, sounding petulant on the whole of the matter.

Mikoto shook her head, not understanding her own child "Why ever not?"

Sasuke grabbed two plates and filled them with spaghetti before turning to his mother and set both plates on the table. "Because you are telling me what to do again," he simply stated as he gave her a hard lock.

Mikoto pouted. Sasuke had used that same argument when he had moved out of the house. "I'm not telling you what to do! I'm asking you to reconsider and take the position. You don't have to if you don't want to! But I would like you to know that the offer is there, is not like Kakashi will ever have a son that can take over." Mikoto then made a face, "and I really rather not leave your father's companies to strangers hands. Or even an heir from Kakashi" Personally, like Sasuke, she felt that Kakashi was encroaching in something that belonged to her, her son, and her dead husband.

"Well you are well and all aren't you mother. Why don't you keep being head leader of it and I'll focus on what I want until I decide to take over," he asked, sitting down to eat.

"You are so much like your damn father." She sighed fondly, "I do miss him a lot." Sasuke had no doubt in his mind that his mother had gone and visited his father's grave before coming here. Not that he minded, he sometimes went as well just to see the grave, since he had never met his father.

"I'm sure." Sasuke said.

"Anyways," his mother waved her hand as if suddenly dismissing the sad topic, "How are Naruto and Sakura?"

"Well, Naruto is now engaged to Senju Kyuubi, and I guess Sakura," Sasuke shrugged, "Is still single. She doesn't seem to have made up her mind although she flirts a lot with Sai."

"You do know that girl likes you,"

"She also likes men kissing each other, pink, and flowers, what's your point?"

"Fine," Mikoto rolled her eyes. "I guess you don't like her in that fashion. You don't have to say such things about the poor girl,"

"Of course not," Sasuke stood up and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out the pitcher of lemonade, two cups, and two forks. Setting everything down he began to eat as the food had cooled down. His mother grabbed the pitcher of lemonade and poured herself some. Both of them ate in practical silence, every now and then mentioning something new that was going on in their lives. Sasuke just kept one thing from his mother.

The one thing he was still in a way trying to make sense of and fix.

"Can I at least expect to see you at the company celebration expo that will take place next month?" Mikoto suddenly asked, as she placed her hands on her lap, trying to seem as if she was not pushing the issue on him. She had tried her best to phrase it in a none offensive way.

"Aren't all the great companies going to be there?" he asked. Mikoto nodded her head.

"Uh huh,"

"You will still go even though . is going to be there?" Sasuke asked in disbelief and Mikoto frowned at him.

"I won't bow out just because that company will be there; I am there to represent mine. They might be the enemy, but we can't turn our backs to our enemy, that is how they backstab you. No, I rather know what my enemy is up to than coward and not go," She said with dignity and Sasuke had to scoff. The glare his mother sent his way made him back up and shake his head.

"Sorry," he said.

"I guess you are not going," she determined, and bitterly pursed her lips together.

Sasuke bit into his lower lip, and thought about the things he was currently doing in his life and inwardly groaned. One way or another _they_ were going to get him to go, and Sasuke really rather have an excuse to go on his own-or at least with his mother. There was no other better excuse to escape having to show up to that party practically on his own anyways, "Fine, I'll go." He agreed, startling his mother with his response.

"Really," Mikoto looked surprised, but then smiled, "Ah thank you sweetheart. You've made me so happy" she cheered.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke grumbled. He stood up and set the dishes in the sink and cleaned them, Mikoto excused herself to go to the bathroom and freshen up. Sasuke was so focus on cleaning that when he heard a loud gasp from the direction of the bathroom, Sasuke remembered what had happened there that morning. The shower curtain had been ripped, the floor was a wet mess, and the toilet seat was unhinged for reasons even he couldn't come up with. They had not even used the toilet for anything…

Mikoto returned with a horror stricken expression on her face, "Um, Sasuke that bathroom, you are going to get it fixed right?" she asked. Sasuke sighed, thankful that she had not jumped to other conclusions, like hot monkey sex on the shower.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to, but with my homework and not being home much it had nearly slipped my mind." He said, the best excused he could come up with on the spot.

Mikoto bought the excuse and nodded her head. "Well, see to it dear. I don't need you having to use a bathroom so terribly kept," She then turned. "I'm leaving now, but we'll catch up again at the expo. See you then love," and with that, she walked right out the door, leaving Sasuke to sigh in relief now that she was gone. Sasuke was sure that her private limousine was already there to take her on the long drive back to the Hatake mansion.

The thing he needed to do now was go fix that toilet seat, and mop up the floor.

Sasuke lightly groaned in the back of his throat. God, this wasn't like him at all! He was a neat person. He had his boundaries!

And then he meets _him_ and he ends up destroying his own house by having wild sex. Just thinking about what had happened the night before made him shiver in delight and at the same time miss him. It was like nothing Sasuke had ever had before, and what they had was like nothing he had experienced before, but he was scared.

Scared of the rules he was braking.

All those rules, damn rules, Sasuke hated to be controlled, but those rules.

They haunted him.

Grabbing his mop, Sasuke went into the bathroom and started to dry up the floor. He then fixed the curtain of the bathtub, remembering why it had been pulled down. He then looked at the toilet and fixed it as best as he could. Something told him he was going to be using his private bathroom a lot more than this one. Once he was finished he washed his hands and headed out the door.

When he glanced at the clock he was shocked to find that it was already ten at night. He hadn't thought that his visit with his mom had lasted so long, but the two of them had talked for a few hours, and then with him cleaning the bathroom, there went his whole evening.

Sighing to himself, he decided to get ready for bed. He went into his bedroom and quickly changed into his bed clothing, which was a simple baggy black shirt and sweatpants. He walked into his attached private bathroom. This one was clean and neat compared to the other one. He walked to the sink and started to brush his teeth taking his time in doing so before rinsing his mouth off. He turned off the lights as he walked out of the bathroom and turned off the lights in his bedroom as he made it to his bed and crawled in under the covers. He could not help but feel that his bed felt big and empty at that moment. It was not a feeling he was used to and when he closed his eyes he found that he couldn't sleep.

He wasn't sure if it was because his mind was still thinking too much, or because the bed just didn't feel right!

Thoughts about what was bothering him, and what was going on in his life was still bothering him. He could not tell his mother anything about it though. He also could never tell his friends what he was going through lately, and it was not just, because they always spoke over him. It was for reasons that he feared he could lose everything that he knew. Man, who knew that at twenty-one he would screw up so badly. He didn't even know what he was doing now! For about four months now, He had been trying to get himself out of a mess that no one knew about, and he would rather keep it that way.

As long as no one knew about it, he was safe. There were not going to be any sudden changes and no sudden cruel rules that he was going to have to follow. He was going to solve his own problem! He was going to find a way out of this mess and a way to keep his life. But he knew what he wanted, he was often sure about what he wanted, but when it came down to this he second guessed himself. No, he knew what he wanted.

The only problem he had right now was that now that he was trying to fall asleep, the other side of his bed felt empty. He was missing the warmth that now always laid beside him, and that made it difficult for him to fall asleep. Sasuke huffed, tossed, and turned, but he found that he could not fall asleep at all. He stood up to go get a drink of water and came back, laid down but it was all the same. He could not find a comfortable place on the bed; he could not find anything that his body seemed to need right now, which he did not even understand.

Gripping his hair, he thought about calling him, but he refused himself the privilege to do that, and tried once more to go to sleep, with little success. He couldn't go on bothering him. Sasuke turned, despite how tempting it was to call him just to hear his voice… "Hyung…" Sasuke sighed.

That night Sasuke didn't fall asleep until it was four a clock in the morning.

* * *

At Naruto's home, Kyuubi and Naruto were both in bed cuddling for the night. But Kyuubi had already noticed that Naruto's mind was somewhere else. It was already eleven, and his blond fiancée had yet to fallen asleep when usually Naruto would fall asleep around ten at night. "Is something bothering you?" he softly asked. He knew it couldn't be Naruto's parents, seeing as they were already going to go to dinner with them. It had to be something else that was bothering him.

"I don't know, Kyuubi, I'm just worried about Sasuke," Naruto lightly mumbled, his mind trying to make sense of everything that had been going on.

"Why, did something happen to him?" Kyuubi softly asked, stroking his hand softly through Naruto's hair.

"Not exactly," Naruto sighed, closing his worried eyes "I just feel like he's been avoiding us, and I kept help but feel that there is a deeper reason for it" Kyuubi hummed and placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's shoulder.

"Maybe something is going on with him, but he's your best friend. He'll tell you when he's ready," Kyuubi tried to assure. "You know if his life was in danger Sasuke would tell you, you've said it yourself, you two are like brothers,"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe, knowing Sasuke it'll be a long time before he confesses to doing anything. Especially if what he did puts him essentially in the wrong, which I'm kind of guessing it does,"

Kyuubi chuckled, "Want me to distract you, my lovely?"

Naruto blushed, "Pervert!" he hissed, but when Kyuubi leaned down to kiss him on the lips he didn't push him away. In fact he encouraged him and kissed back, begging him for more than just a simple kiss. Maybe Kyuubi was right, he was worrying over nothing.

Sasuke would let him know if something was not right.

* * *

Tonight was cold like any usual night, but he was still hiding. Ever since the murder of Hatake Anko the police had been watching the place a lot more and he had moved away from there for that reason. If they even, saw him wondering there they would stop him and want to ask him about the murder and if he had seen what happened. He could not afford for the police to even look his way when he was already a wanted criminal.

Sighing, he stood in a far away corner, before walking into an alley way and he climbed a fire escape all the way up to the roof. He then looked down at the building and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, lighting the smoke stick, and then puffing out a slow breath of white smoke. He found that smoking did wonders for his stress levels. As he slowly smocked his cigarette he noted two new fresh faces that he had been seeing lately.

If he had heard the lesser cops talking, they were dubbed the Morino brothers. He had never heard of them, or even seen them before but it seemed that these two were investigating the murder of Anko. Neither of them seemed to be getting anywhere pretty fast, but they looked like they were trying to decently do their job. As new as they were to this case, he could tell that both were already older males, around their thirties, maybe a little over thirty. Taking another puff of the smoke, his eyes stayed on them as both of them seemed to be discussing some of the notes that the younger looking one kept scribbling on a notebook.

It almost seemed a little foolish.

For a moment he wondered what had happened to Danzo and Hiruzen, who had once investigated Fugaku's case. Frowning, he stubbed his cigarette off and leaned a little forward when he saw that the younger male was measuring the crime scene and seemed to be discussing some deductions, looking for any clues. Any traces of anything that could have been left behind.

Sighing, he turned and started to leave. It wasn't like he could do much to help, after all, he was a criminal that had never committed a crime and whether it mattered or not, he didn't have any fate or trust in cops.

No matter how righteous they pretended to be.

* * *

Yay, ugh I know I should update my other stories, but I'm reall struggling right now.:( Writers block, school, stress. Sorry guys.

Just hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Pls, review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**We Broke All The Rules**

**Chapter Six: **

It had to be a cruel joke.

From the moment that Sasuke woke up that morning, everything had gone so utterly wrong.

For one, he had not slept properly. He couldn't believe that he actually was missing the body that now usually slept beside his. It only managed to make him feel angry at himself for it. The only reason that person wasn't there that night was because they were supposed to be somewhere else…somewhere far doing their stupid job. He had to admit that even though he was reluctant to call, the other person had called him. But that one phone call he had received had not been enough for him, but eventually he had fallen asleep.

Then he woke up that morning, at six forty five, to find his alarm clock blaring and his head dizzy from the lack of sleep. His mind and body had jolted in shock, knowing he had to get to NamikazeGO. CO. in about fifteen minutes or he was going to be so utterly late. Sasuke hated being late, much less punctual. He liked to be in places at least a half hour before he was supposed to be there. The fact alone that he was going to be late left him panicking and he had quickly pushed out of bed, fallen on his ass, and then rushed for the bathroom.

Rushing through a quick shower of soap, shampoo, and cold icy water, he quickly changed, pulling on dress pants and a white button up shirt that were both carelessly placed on. He didn't even bothered combing his hair or getting any kind of breakfast as he shoved his shoes on and glanced at the clock when he saw that it was already six fifty seven. Instead, he grabbed his bag as he headed out the door, without his wallet and his keys.

He cursed when he realized this and had to break into his own apartment. It was hell, as he managed to pop open the window and actually fit through it. Once he had his keys, and wallet, he found that he was already late, it was already seven o'clock. There was no telling how traffic was, or if he was even going to get there in a decent amount of time.

Quickly getting in his car, he placed his bag on the passenger seat and started his car. There was no time to let it warm up for a bit, and immediately he set it on reverse, as he drove out of his apartment. On his way out he nearly hit another car that loudly honked at him for his reckless backing out, but he could care less about what he had done. In his own opinion he had the right of way and the other car should have watched where it was going! He stepped on the gas and on his way out, even cut through traffic as he just threw himself into the traffic.

His cell phone rang then, and he rolled his eyes when he noted that it was Naruto calling him. He knew he was late; he did not need the blond idiot yelling at him for it.

It was usually the other way around! What was wrong with him today?

Sasuke sighed, and then cursed when he found that the closest freeway entrance was closed, and he had to circle around to find the next one. Everyone was being redirected. He didn't want to deal with it, but found himself stuck in the traffic jam for about half an hour before he was allowed to make a turn into a store parking, and then cut in on the other side, deciding to take the street. It was the long way there, but it seemed like he had no choice.

Just as he had been driving for about forty five minutes, trying to figure out what streets he had to take, his car suddenly stopped and he cursed. He wondered for a moment what had happened, until his eyes flicked down the front indicators of his car and he dumbly stared, ignoring the mounds of people stuck behind him, honking in annoyance.

He had run out of gas.

The nearest gas station was not for at least three miles. The cars behind him were getting really frustrated, honking at him and then driving around him, some even cursing at him. Sasuke decided to get out and he had to push his car off to the side in the side for parking. There were a few nice people that helped him push the car and even asked if he needed any help and said no. He could call someone but the thought of calling for help left him full of anxiety for being late, for allowing his car to run out of gas, the humiliation of it all was getting to him.

Sasuke was never late! He had always been taught that by his mother. It was another rule. Rubbing his aching temples, Sasuke got his bag out of the car and slanged it over his shoulder before he locked the car and decided to leave it there. He sighed and started to walk.

Suddenly, a large bus coming in close caught his attention, and before any other sensible thought could cross his mind, Sasuke ended up getting on it. Before he knew it, he was actually lost. In transferring from one bus to the other, it had started to rain so hard that it left him drenched from head to toe. He couldn't believe he had forgotten his jacket! Then again, he wasn't expecting it to rain. He also had never taken a bus before! Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but he was lost and confused about where he was. Usually people got in the bus and they seemed to get where they wanted to get, but to Sasuke it never seemed to take him where he wanted to go and now he felt like he was done.

This was big mistake, now he was lost, wet, cold, hungry, and he wanted to go _home._

'_Maybe I shouldn't go to the internship at all, forget it_' He bitterly thought. '_It's like the heavens don't want me to be there anyways. This can't get any worse!_' Sighing to himself, Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and disdainfully looked at all the missed calls from Naruto, and text messages from Sakura. He didn't dare call them and tell them that he was lost. They would never let him live down the humiliation of getting on a bus and not even knowing how one worked. Another rule broken, Sasuke had ended up bruising his pride.

Damn his mother for never teaching him. And damn himself for never taking it upon himself to learn how to use the stupid public transportation. Not that he would ever have to if he had remember to put gas in his damn car, which he would have remembered if he had not woken up late that morning and had time to think about putting gas. Then again he should have placed gas yesterday and dealt with his mom coming to find his and his lovers mess!

At that moment, the bus decided to hit a hard bump, sending him towards the person in front of him, and his phone down on the floor, where the screen cracked and went black. To further ruin the phone, a tall bulky man there stepped back in trying to keep his balance and completely crushed the phone. "Great," Sasuke muttered under his breath, bending down to grab his phone and then straightened up. Another reason to make this day even more miserable than it already was. Looking at the crushed piece of plastic, he placed it in his bag.

The person in front of him, an elderly lady, glanced at him worriedly and then back to looking forward, wondering what had happened, seeing as everyone had practically jumped out of their seats. With the rain pouring so hard it was making it a difficult and scary ride. Sasuke no longer cared about what had happened, he wanted this to end! Today was a day from hell and he just really wanted it to end! For a moment he wished he had his warm bed, maybe a warm shower, but most of all a warm meal.

Resigned, he decided to get off in the next bus stop. He could not stand being on it any longer. Walking seemed a lot safer right now if he dared tell the truth.

Once he was off the bus, Sasuke took a deep breath and started to wonder around, trying to see if he could spot anything familiar. Eventually, the feeling of being watched was starting to make him think that he was going paranoid. Glancing over his should and around he tried to find the source of what was watching him, but he found nothing. Gripping his bag, and keeping alert Sasuke continued to walk. After a couple of minutes of walking under the pouring rain and finding that he had only gone around in circles, Sasuke was at his wits ends and ready to call it quits. He was going to stay there and die!

At least that was what was going through his head, when all of a sudden the rain stopped.

Well, it didn't stop exactly, but something was blocking it from hitting Sasuke directly. Slowly glancing up, he noted the edge of a huge black umbrella. For a moment he stared at it with numbness, before he gasped and spun around, confused, and stunned when he saw another male standing there. One dressed in a long black coat, a scarf around his neck, strong chin, his slightly smiling lips, two lines that ran from his eyes, to the sides of his straight nose to his cheeks. But what he noticed most was the rich and soft look on his beautiful dark eyes.

For a moment, Sasuke was lost in the beauty of those pretty eyes. That was until his mind caught up with him and he realized just whom it was that he was staring at. He took a step back, getting wet again but then moved back to the provided shelter of the umbrella. Pouting, he glared at the man, and both seemed to ignored the rushing people that once in a while passed by them, each with their umbrellas, in a hurry to be somewhere. After a moment of just staring, Sasuke broke their silence, "Itachi," he said in an angry tone, but at the same time slightly questioning.

This day truly had to be a joke.

An ironic joke at most, I mean what were the chances!

The man, known as Itachi, tilted his head, curiously. "Lost?" his voice was deep, and just drove pleasured chills down Sasuke's spine. Not that Sasuke would ever let Uchiha Itachi have the satisfaction of knowing how much he affected him. Nor how much the simple sound of his voice had him nearly weak at the knees. Although at this point Sasuke hiding anything from this man was kind of futile.

He had dug his own grave a long time ago.

Still, with that slight off comment, Sasuke managed to look indignant to the inquiry of him being lost. He couldn't dare tell Itachi that he was actually lost. "No," he snappishly said, but the amused look on Itachi's handsome face had Sasuke shrinking and sighing, as well as admitting to it. "Okay, maybe, yeah, why not. I'm lost. What does it matter to you anyways!" he snapped, trying to seem angry but ended up shivering down to his bones from the cold.

Sasuke blushed hotly when Itachi chuckled. Was he laughing at him? It didn't feel like he was but Sasuke still felt slightly offended but more embarrassed than anything else…

"You know, I've been watching you for the past ten minutes," Itachi softly said and Sasuke shifted, as he looked up at Itachi again, but with clear embarrassment on his face. Itachi noticed this, but tried to remain perfectly serious as he stared down at Sasuke, "You've passed through here about five times. I figured you were lost. Lying about it is not going to help you." Itachi then smirked, leaning in closer to the slightly blushing boy "Now what kind of _husband _would I be if I allowed you to keep wondering around in the cold, looking so miserable, wet, and hungry, hm Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened and closed his mouth in utter disbelief at Itachi's choice of words.

Itachi had been the one watching him all this time! The creep! Sasuke wanted to retort, he wanted to snap and protect his already bruised ego, he wanted to show his distaste for how Itachi was taking the situation, but he didn't have the energy for it. Any need to snap at Itachi for being a smart ass was gone. Any other day he would argue with him for hours, but as Itachi had mentioned, he was cold, wet, hungry, and on top of it all he wanted Itachi to take him home. "Fine, I'm lost. Point me out to a restaurant or something if you feel you need to do a good deed for the day" Sasuke off-handedly said, trying to brush Itachi off. Trying to pretend that he didn't need him, but the only one he was lying to now was he himself.

The man chuckled once again, amused by Sasuke's haughty response. "I keep wondering what kind of person would forget to bring an umbrella on a day they had decided to get lost." Itachi said, making Sasuke glare at him.

Sasuke growled. "It's not my fault. This day is just messed up."

"Come." Itachi raised his hand to gesture for Sasuke to come to him, and without thinking, Sasuke moved towards him. All he knew was that when Itachi told him to come, he just went without any question. It had always been that way ever since he first met him. A moment later and he found himself surrounded by warmth as Itachi wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to his side. Sasuke blushed again, feeling safe in his lover's embrace. Sasuke felt Itachi nuzzle his ear, place a soft kiss on his cheek, and felt him lovingly run his fingers through the short wet strands of his hair. Itachi then started to lead Sasuke somewhere, but Sasuke wasn't exactly sure where, and he was not going to ask either.

In a matter of minutes they had reached Itachi's car, a deep red Chrysler 300. Itachi opened the door and led Sasuke into the passenger seat where Sasuke sighed as warmth tickled his icy skin. It felt so good to be out of the rain and inside the warm car. Itachi leaned over him, taking his bag and placing it in the back, then strapped on his seat belt. Itachi then closed the door as he went around to the driver side, and opened the door. Itachi closed down the umbrella and shook it lightly, dropping small droplets of water on the back seat as he did. He quickly then got on the driver seat and turned on the car, making it purr to life. Itachi turned on the heater, the headlights, and defroster as he carefully pulled out of the parking lot.

Sasuke felt that it was kind of stupid, for him to be allowing Itachi to place his arms around him, for letting him run his fingers through his hair, for him to let him lead him to this car, after all Itachi was from the enemy company. Then again what did that matter? The both of them were married to each other, and had been married for four months now and no one else knew about it. In fact, when they had ended up married neither knew they were the enemy.

Sasuke had met Itachi as Itachi Hoshigaki taking a vacation with his older brother Kisame Hoshigaki and he had introduced himself to Itachi as Sasuke Hozuki who was on a trip with his half brother Suigetsu Hozuki.

How the two of them had devised the same plan for the same city to take a vacation on was beyond any comprehension. It almost seemed like it didn't matter though. From the first moment that they had talked, both had instantly been fond of each other. From Cincinati, where they met, they had traveled around to other areas, always having fun. And In the short time of just three weeks, the two of them were married, so drunkenly stupidly married.

It wasn't until the next morning as they were experiencing heavy hangovers that their friends had decided to tell them that they had gotten married, and they had watched their filmed video, where they said their real names during the vows. Finding out that they were really an Uchiha and a Hatake freshly married, had been a shock.

It just about broke the two biggest rules that they have had to follow all their life!

Returning back to Konoha Sasuke had pushed for a divorce, the first thing that he could have ever thought about doing besides being mean to Itachi.

Itachi had refused him the divorce, several times dodging it and ripping off the divorce papers, making Sasuke angry at him.

This usually ended up with the two of them arguing for hours and at the end of the day, having hot sticky angry passion filled sex that led to Sasuke forgetting that he needed to make Itachi divorce him. No matter how much they argued or how much Sasuke tried to tare their relationship apart, Itachi just kept on showing him that they belonged together or something.

To further make his point, Itachi had Sasuke's last name completely changed to Uchiha in the legal system. Meaning that for four months now Sasuke had always been Uchiha Sasuke, and no longer Hatake no matter what his friends thought or anyone else.

Every time though, Itachi seemed to succeed in showing him that they did belong together and as time passed, the less adverse Sasuke was to their marriage. Although, he was careful to never wear his ring on his ring finger, he carried it in a necklace that was always around his neck. It was the small little thing that Sasuke sometimes found himself playing with every time he was thinking of Itachi.

Sighing, Sasuke looked out to the pouring rain and then back at Itachi as he asked. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Didn't I tell you I had business here yesterday?" Itachi asked in return, looking over his right shoulder as he tried to merge into his right lane.

"I'm in Oto Sound?" Sasuke looked shocked, looking from Itachi to the passing world around him, not believing what he was hearing. "But this place is practically five hours away from Konoha, how did I end up here?" the news after all, were astonishing.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his young husband, "You hadn't realized you traveled far?"

"On a bus," Sasuke said sounding even more pissed off. "Forget it, that's the last time I ever travel by the fucking street or any freaking public transportation"

"Depends what bus you took, some do travel far." Itachi commented, although he truly wondered what Sasuke had done to end up all the way down here. He could only guess that Sasuke had done something in where he hadn't even realized how far he was traveling.

Sasuke leaned back on his seat, an exhausted look on his pale face. He didn't care, really, what he had done! It was stupid. Itachi worriedly looked at him. "What happened?" he lightly asked, "Why would you be taking the bus of all things when you have a car?" A car that Itachi made sure stayed in perfect working condition as well as a new updated phone Sasuke could use to call anyone for help in case of any emergency. Itachi made sure Sasuke had it all!

Sasuke pouted as he hid his face under his wet bangs, trying not to look at Itachi after the stunt he had pulled that day. "It's none of your concern." He muttered.

"Yes it is," Itachi said, "I am your husband after all."

Sasuke glowered, "Not for long, if you would just sign the fucking divorce papers! You would never have to deal with this shit"

Itachi let his eye roam all of Sasuke's soaked form, and then met the younger man's eyes before saying, "I already told you, I don't want to. I'm never going to let you go. Just deal with the fact that you and I are married for life. We're also not about to argue again about that," Sasuke pouted even more, shrinking into his seat.

"Now, isn't that just a fucking liability," Sasuke grumbled.

Itachi, without taking his eyes from the road, reached his hand out and took Sasuke's hand with his, gently holding it in assurance that he was not going to get mad at Sasuke for anything. Not that Sasuke feared that Itachi would get mad; Itachi was the gentlest person that he knew. "Tell me what happened?" Itachi coaxed, trying to get Sasuke to talk.

Sasuke seemed reluctant for one moment, but like most things that happened when it came to Itachi, Sasuke submitted. Not that it took much to get Sasuke to do that much, he was now even more comfortable with their relationship than he had been the first day he had found out they were married. Not to mention very comfortable with the fact that he was also no longer Hatake Sasuke, but Uchiha Sasuke in every legal term, thanks to Itachi. "I forgot to put gas in my car so it broke down when I was driving, I woke up late, and I had to go to an interview at seven." Sasuke glanced at the small digital clock in Itachi's car, "It's already four in the afternoon?" he said, sounding shocked.

Itachi nodded. "Why didn't you call for a cab?"

Sasuke cursed, "The thought didn't cross my mind,"

"Then I guess I should have to make sure that you always keep your tank full then," Itachi said.

Sasuke grumbled, "You don't have to do everything for me! I'm not a helpless child,"

Itachi looked at the boy once more. There was something he had started to learn since he married Sasuke four months ago.

It was always when they had some time of separation that Sasuke would get snappy, fidgety, and rude, as well as pushing for divorce. A divorce Sasuke had completely forgotten about two weeks ago. Then came Itachi taking office that had Sasuke a little more on edge. Telling Sasuke that he had a trip to take to Otogakure had been simple, yet being one day away from him and Sasuke remembered divorce. The boy got even more anxious and started to be hostile again. Yet, a few moments together and soon Sasuke was just ready to cuddle. But it didn't just show in their relationship, it showed in other things that Sasuke would usually get right. Just like now. In the situation that yes, Sasuke is very much capable of putting gas in his own car, but facing the humility that he had forgotten and then being late on top of that, had caused Sasuke to panic and get lost. It was lucky that it had been Itachi that found him, or he feared Sasuke would have never told anyone where he was, and never would have asked for directions. It was scary to think that he could have lost him today.

He knew Sasuke grew up with a strict set of rules, and now Itachi was seeing that maybe that was the reason why Sasuke got so defensive when it came to breaking them. Sasuke was scared, if not terrified, to break them. His mother must have pushed him to be perfect; much like his dad had pushed him to the same.

Itachi took direction and rules a lot easier, and even broke them when he wanted, but Sasuke showed signs of anxiousness just at the mention of breaking one. After all, he broke a few rules in moving away from his mother's home. Sasuke was further breaking rules now that they were married. Getting lost and missing an interview, waking up late, leaving messes, it was all breaking even more rules. Dangerous rules that were also imposed on Itachi, but he didn't care.

All he cared about was protecting Sasuke.

From the very moment that he had met Sasuke, he had been insanely fond of him. There was no way he could ever bring himself to let him go. He was in love with him. Although he had not said it, and Sasuke had never mentioned anything about being in love, it was there in their touch. It was in the way that they looked at each other. It was there, even if it was not said, that is why he would always refuse to divorce Sasuke. Even if they were doing things backwards, Itachi liked things this way. If it took some time for them to confess their love for each other than so be it. Itachi was going to keep showing Sasuke that breaking the rules is worth everything they have together.

Groaning lightly, Sasuke's fingers found their way as they curled around Itachi's, "what am I going to do now?" he asked. "That interview was once in a life time chance! I don't want to go around begging for another shot at it, that's just embarrassing"

"You could always take over TakaCT. CO." Itachi said. This made Sasuke turn to look at him with wide eyes.

"Itachi, I left home just so I wouldn't have to do anything my mother and Uncle Kakashi told me to do," he narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think I'll want to go back any time soon?" Especially when his number one goal would constitute him to take down his husband's company, Sasuke could no longer go through with the plan.

Itachi scoffed, his eyes still on the road "Don't be silly Sasu, neither your mother nor your uncle will be able to say anything once you take over. You'll be in control."

Sasuke shifted in the seat, looking at Itachi in awe, "I could fire them, huh"

Itachi ended up laughing at Sasuke's comment. Sasuke smiled at that, leaning his head against Itachi's arm and nuzzling into his warmth. Somehow the world just made sense when Itachi was around. What the hell had Sasuke been thinking when he asked him for a divorce? All worry and anxiety had suddenly left Sasuke. Something that Sasuke was surprised felt a lot easier now that he and Itachi had been together for some time.

"Yeah, you could. That would scare them." Itachi calmed, "Besides, it's yours rightfully; you can do anything you want with it. I know you hate people controlling you, but this is your turn to control them. That's the reason I decided to take over my own company. Dad won't be able to tell me what to do anymore." Itachi smirked, "I could even change all the rules now,"

Sasuke sighed, looking slightly worried as he closed his eyes. "No more rules…" he murmured to himself, his fingers tightening around Itachi's. Inside his mind he kept thinking, no more rules, none to break. Itachi wouldn't be the biggest rule he was braking. There was one other way of fixing his 'mess' after all. It was just those rules that were standing in the way of his happiness. He grinned, and pulled up to kiss Itachi on the cheek. "You're a genius."

Itachi quirked an eyebrow, "am I, now?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah," he said.

"Hn." Itachi glanced to the side briefly, before making a turn into the hotel that he was currently staying at. He was going to be there for the rest of the week. Once he was parked, he pulled out the umbrella and walked around to open the door for Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his bag and then allowed Itachi to hold his hand as the two of them headed inside.

Itachi needed to get his little Sasuke a change of clothes. Once they were inside, Itachi closed down the umbrella. "Nice hotel." Sasuke commented as they walked towards the nearest elevator.

Itachi lead Sasuke in first and followed behind as he pushed the button for the third floor. The two then walked to his room and Itachi opened the door as he punched in his code. Sasuke looked around in awe at the nice looking hotel room Itachi had been given. There was one bed, enough to fit about three to four people. There was a couch, coffee table, television, and a nice view. He turned to Itachi, watching him place the umbrella away, as well as remove his coat and his scarf.

Itachi smirked at him when he saw Sasuke curiously looking at him. "Aren't you going to take your clothes off?"

Sasuke blushed, "No," he quickly answered, but gasped when Itachi moved close to him, and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. "Itachi," Sasuke moaned when he felt Itachi's mouth immediately latch itself on his neck, playfully sucking and nipping at his flesh. It made his skin heat up, and tingle with pleasure at his husbands soft ministrations.

As Itachi devoured Sasuke's neck, he backed Sasuke towards the attached bathroom, and pulled slightly back as he completely removed Sasuke's shirt. His hands then skillfully undid Sasuke's pants, and pushed them down, along with his boxers, pushing both down Sasuke's legs. Itachi playfully slapped his behind, and then moved to turn on the shower, to a warm temperature.

Sasuke was madly blushing, unable to believe that Itachi had already, and so easily, gotten him naked. Feeling like it was unfair for Itachi to take such advantage of him; he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, pulling him down to him, and into a hot kiss.

Itachi eagerly kissed him back, his hands moving to Sasuke's soft sides, sliding sensually down as he moved to grip Sasuke's soft, yet firm and round behind. Sasuke approvingly moaned, his fingers running through Itachi's hair, his arms tightening around him, as he moved against him, encouraging Itachi to continue touching him yet also silently begging Itachi to do more than just touch him. Sasuke mewled as they parted from their kiss, and softly bit into Itachi's lower lip, his hands grabbed the collar of Itachi's shirt and he pulled him into the warm water, fully clothed.

As both found themselves getting wet, Itachi pushed Sasuke's back against the cool tile wall in the tub, making the small raven moan. Sasuke arched his back, adjusting to the cool temperature of the wall, but never detouring from kissing Itachi with so much enthusiasm.

Sasuke liked the contrast of his naked form drawing warmth from Itachi's still clothed form, but he was desperate to feel the warm naked flesh of his husband. Itachi slipped his mouth down to Sasuke's chin, and followed a line to Sasuke's soft throat, gently kissing it, while his hands roamed over Sasuke's arching body, gently caressing the skin of Sasuke's lower back, upper back, hips, sides, and his chest, gently teasing his nipples. Itachi's mouth moved from Sasuke's throat to one of those tempting little nipples, and wrapped his mouth warmly around one, sucking on it and gently tugging at it with his teeth.

Sasuke's hands weren't idle either, they moved from the back of Itachi's neck, down to his jaw line, brining his face back up to his own to kiss him again. Then they moved to the front, as they quickly and clumsily undid Itachi's buttons. As soon as the shirt was opened, Sasuke ran his hands over the firm chest, feeling every sinuous and powerful muscle under his thin fingers. Itachi hummed in delight at the feel of Sasuke's soft hands on his body and only pushed his body closers to Sasuke, while his hands moved under Sasuke's legs, pushing him up against the wall and held him there.

He then moved his hand feeling up his little husband's tight opening.

"Itachi, I wanna feel you so badly," Sasuke lustfully moaned, his own hand reaching for the rim of Itachi's pants. He wanted them off.

Itachi smirked against Sasuke's plaints lips, and the hand that had been torturing Sasuke's puckered little entrance, had moved to massaging Sasuke's balls, and then the length of his hard member. "You need me badly baby?" Itachi hummed, and Sasuke elatedly moaned as he brazenly bucked into Itachi's touch, arching his body to his.

"So badly," Sasuke begged, "please,"

Itachi moved his lips over Sasuke's soft cheek, and moved to kiss under Sasuke's ear. "You're such a dirty needy little whore, aren't you baby?"

Sasuke moaned. He always found it strange how Itachi talking to him dirty turned him on. Anyone else talking to him this way would meet their death. "Stop teasing, 'Tachi," Sasuke moaned, clawing at Itachi's pants. Itachi couldn't help it, he moved to claim Sasuke's lips again, and deftly moved his fingers to Sasuke's anus once more, this time actually pushing a finger into him. Sasuke cried out loudly, and started to buck his hips wildly as he moved his arms around Itachi's neck, and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, every now and then gently biting Itachi whenever he did something that just shot pleasure up his spine.

Two fingers, three, "Omo…Right there 'Tachi," Sasuke practically whimpered.

Itachi lightly groaned. He couldn't wait to be buried in Sasuke's tight heat. Itachi breathed out. It always got hard around this time, especially when Sasuke was always so freaking tight, not that he was complaining, he loved it. He immediately shifted Sasuke a bit to hold him with one arm as he removed his fingers from Sasuke's ass, making the poor boy beg for them back. Itachi reached his pants and quickly pulled his zipper down, along with his boxers and allowed his painfully hard cock to spring out.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at Itachi, licking his lips in anticipation when he saw his husband's large, juicy cock, hard, bathed in precum juices, and ready to take him. Sasuke's thumbs teasingly ran over Itachi's ears, gently caressing as brought his legs around Itachi's waist, tightly holding on. "Are you going to put that in me, Hyung?"

"You know damn well I am," Itachi smirked, and lifted Sasuke just the right way, and pushed inside of him. He moaned softly as he was pleasurably surrounded by Sasuke's hot, tight, little hole and Sasuke cried out in pure rapture delight, his fingers digging into Itachi's scalp as he sought out Itachi's lips for another passionate kiss. Itachi angled Sasuke, and further shoved inside, making sure to hit Sasuke's pleasure spot.

"Right there!" Sasuke cried, already bouncing up and down, signaling Itachi that he was more than ready to go. They had already done this way too many times for Sasuke not to be familiar with Itachi's size. It was a bit painful in the fact that Itachi wasn't exactly small, but the pleasure always overrode any pain and Sasuke was always more than eager to respond to Itachi.

The two of them kissed hard, tongues pushing against each other, teeth digging into lips and cheeks, and saliva falling between them as their hands moved over each other, feeling every inch of skin. Sasuke continuously kept moaning in approval delight, as Itachi hit his prostate each and every time he drove back inside.

Itachi's hands moved over Sasuke' back, sliding down to his behind and gripping both of Sasuke's round cheeks, as he spread them and pushed even deeper, and harder into his wonton husband. "Itachi!" Sasuke gasped, pushing himself up and down to further take in more of Itachi, deeply into him, his legs tightly wound around Itachi's waist, as he clung for dear life.

Itachi then moves one of his hands to Sasuke's hard cock, pumping him in time with their thrusts, and Sasuke cries out at the double pleasure.

Before both of them knew it, they were both cumming at the same time. Sasuke's cum landing hotly on Itachi's hand and chest, while Sasuke moaned at how Itachi hot cum coated his inner walls, both elatedly crying out into each other's mouth with passionate delight.

000

"The Teme is not answering his phone." Naruto angrily said. He had waited at the office for Sasuke to show up. His dad would have let him off easy for being late, but it was way too late now. Sasuke was never late for anything, but man, it seemed as though the raven-haired boy had vanished from the face of the earth. Being late was one thing, but not too show up entirely was another! "We should probably go to his apartment and check on him or something," he decided.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah, let's go. This isn't normal for Sasuke. Something must have happened,"

"Lets hope so, or I'll personally hurt him!" Naruto retorted, a slight pout on his face. He then led the way to his car. He had picked up Sakura early that morning, so the two of them were carpooling. The two of them pulled out their umbrellas as they walked over to Naruto's Toyota truck, and climbed in. As soon as they set the umbrellas aside, Naruto turned on his car and dialed his phone to call Kyuubi about being a little late for dinner. After his conversation was over, he pulled out of the drive way, careful to make sure no one was behind him and then sped away.

Naruto and Sakura sped to Sasuke's house. Every now and then Sakura would shriek, or just yell at Naruto to drive carefully. Sakura had such a fear about driving in the rain, as well as just being in a moving car when it was raining. That was one of the main reasons why they had carpooled today. Sakura had checked the weather for the entire week, and when she saw that today was supposed to rain, she had asked Naruto to pick her up.

Naruto would be highly amused, if he wasn't so insulted by how she criticized his driving.

"Slow down!" Sakura hissed.

"Shut up Sakura," Naruto groaned, "The teme could be getting killed for all we know!"

Sakura glared, "You are going to end up getting killed, if you don't slow down!" Sakura's green eyes looked panicked as she saw that they were going at 80 miles per hour.

"Just relax," Naruto said, stepping on it more, "I know what I'm doing."

Sakura very nearly screamed her head off when Naruto suddenly made a few lane turns, and finally took the exit, making it look as if he was almost going to hit another car. By the time they got to Sasuke's apartment, Sakura was shaking from head to toe, glad that she was back on solid unmoving ground. "You're mad," she cried.

"Yeah, yeah," the blond said as he knocked on Sasuke's door. There was no answer. Naruto knocked again, loudly. Still nothing, "Teme are you in there!" he yelled. "Come on, open the damn door, I know you are in there," Naruto hissed, and started to bang on the door repeatedly.

Sakura huffed and brought her hand up to snatch Naruto's ear in her hand. "Naruto, he's not here! His car is missing." She pointed to the driving space that was for Sasuke.

"Where the hell is he then," the blond demanded and Sakura looked at him annoyed.

"How should I know," she crossed her arms. "Take me home, we'll call him later tonight. I don't think being under this rain is wise."

Naruto was reluctant, but ended up agreeing with Sakura and took her home.

000

Sasuke sighed in relief as he had finally finished taking his hot shower and was now dressed in warm sweat pants, and a baggy black shirt. All which belonged to his husband, Itachi. Dropping down on the soft bed, Sasuke smiled. He was so deliciously sore in all the right places after he and Itachi went for two rounds of love making. They would have gone for a third, but sadly, his growling stomach had convinced Itachi to let him shower, and he had left to change his clothes and buy food. Sasuke had wished Itachi would have stayed, but he was hungry. Oh well they could always do it later, sighing; he sat up so he could pull on his soft warm socks.

At that moment, Itachi entered the room, a bag with two containers that had their food in it. Sasuke's stomach growled and he jumped off the bed and towards Itachi's side as Itachi opened the two white foam containers, "Ready to eat?" Itachi asked as he glanced at the younger man beside him. Sasuke blushed and nodded his head. Itachi handed over to him the container that had chunks of meat, tomato, rice, quesadilla sliced pieces, and beans. Itachi's had the same except his had a few sweets, and chicken instead of meat.

Sasuke looked pleased, and grabbed two bottled sodas as he headed towards the bed.

Itachi soon followed Sasuke over to the bed, where the two of them sat beside each other, eating their meal and picking at the other's food. The television in the room was on with soft volume playing a movie that was randomly being shown. Neither of them had been paying much attention to it to fully say that they knew what it was about.

"Good?" Itachi asked as they finished the rest of their meal.

Sasuke nodded, and took a long drink from his soda. "Delicious," he said.

Itachi leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before picking up their containers and placing them back in the bag to dispose of later. Sasuke finished off his soda and leaned back onto the pillows, now that he was warm and full, all he wanted to do was sleep. Somehow, Itachi being there made him feel like he had what he had been missing the other night. The safety Itachi made him feel and the sanity it brought to him with knowing where Itachi was. He didn't have to worry himself until he was sick. "Come to bed Itachi." Sasuke sleepily said.

Itachi turned off the television, and then the lights before heading over to the bed and pulling up the covers. Sasuke groaned as he sat up and allowed Itachi to pull the covers up and then rolled under them, reaching for Itachi to crawl under them with him. Once they were comfortable, Itachi pulled Sasuke close to him, and Sasuke curled into his chest, and wrapped one of his legs over his.

One of Itachi's hands moved down over Sasuke's back, and down towards his behind. Sasuke moaned, pushing his hips to Itachi's.

Itachi kissed Sasuke's lips softly. Sasuke kissed back and then pressed his forehead to Itachi's. "Night 'tachi," he said then hummed, snuggling deeply into Itachi's side, and simply pulling himself impossibly close to him.

"Night Sasu," Itachi whispered in return.

Before long, both exhausted ravens were deeply asleep, content to be together again.

* * *

I know some of you have a question, here is the answer!

Hyeong or hyung (형)- Older Brother, doesn't necessarly have to be by blood, it can be between close friends. Lol, it's Korean. I've been picking it up since I've started watching a couple of their Dramas.

Was there another? I'm not sure, well just let me know...

Please Review.


End file.
